El instituto FAIRY TAIL
by miiniina.bqueriizo
Summary: la historia comienza cuando Lucy llega al insti.fairy tail,ahi conocera nuevos amigos y rivales jamas estubo en un insituto ya q estu.en casa podra enfrentar todo trancurso de la hist. se va enamorando de natsu un chico con doble cara mujeriego y chico bueno,el la va aconquistar.quien caera 1. en la trampa del amor? nalu/gale/jerza/gruvia
1. Capítulo 1

**Instituto fairy tail la nueva estudiante**

Era un día tranquilo en magnolia hasta que….

¡GRAY! ¡¿Por qué no me levantaste temprano?! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa _ decía Natsu enojado porque su amigo/rival no lo había levantado temprano para ir al instituto.

¡No ves que yo me quede dormido pedazo de imbécil! Además salir de mi casa y venir aquí a tu casa para despertarte es una locura _ decía un gray muy enojado por la actitud de su amigo/rival y además por no haber salido desayunando.

EH! ¿A quién le dices pedazo de imbécil? Stripper mal hecho_ le decía Natsu muy desafiante por empezar una pelea con su amigo/rival gray.

A ti pedazo de carbón triturado_ decía gray, entonces Natsu y Gray pegaron sus frentes para iniciar una pelea mientras se empezaban a insultar.

Entonces Natsu cogió a Gray de la camisa para golpearlo pero cuando lo iba hacer se dio cuenta que iban llegando tarde.

No hay tiempo para peleas_ decía Natsu, Gray no podía creer lo que oían sus oídos está escuchando a Natsu diciendo ''que no había tiempo para las peleas'' para gray ese día iba a ser muy extraño.

VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! _ decía un Natsu algo alterado.

Solo por esta vez estaré de acuerdo contigo Natsu, ya vamos demasiado tarde es mejor apresurar el paso_ decía gray ya más tranquilo.

Y de ahí comenzó el recorrido de Natsu y gray para no llegar demasiado tarde al instituto FAIRY TAIL, mientras ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos al saber cuál iba hacer su castigo por llegar tarde, aunque a ellos no les preocupaba el castigo si no quien les iba a dar el castigo era la mismísima Erza Scarlet la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y además su mejor amiga que no le gustaba que llegaran tarde o que se metieran en problemas.

Sin querer gray había tropezado con alguien.

Ah no te vi disculpa_ decía un algo apurado gray

No importa_ le decía una chica rubia también algo apurada mientras se levantaba del piso.

Ella se fue corriendo rápido en una dirección desconocida, gray se la quedo viendo como un tonto enamorado pero reaccionó al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

OYE! CUBITO APURATE O LLEGARAS TARDE _ decía Natsu a una larga distancia de donde se encontraba gray.

Ah cierto! Voy a llegar tarde _ grito gray para seguir corriendo de tras de Natsu.

. . . .

Mientras tanto en una de las aulas del bulla no desaparecía de ese salón mientras el profesor gildarts dormía plácidamente no se daba cuenta que algunos de sus alumno le estaban rayando la cara para pasar el rato.

Mmm no se si con el color rojo o el color negro_ decía una pensativa bizca mientras sostenía los dos marcadores en las dos manos.

No importa con tal que le puedas rayar la cara_ decía cana mientras le dibujaba cosas graciosas al profesor en la cara.

Entonces bizca escogió el marcador negro y empezó a poner frases chistosas como ''soy un gay sin compromiso'' en la cara del pobre profesor que ni sentía que les estaban rayando la cara.

Erza decide que usted pasa_ Levy preocupaba algo que ver al do amigo caído.

No me pasa nada Levy _ le dijo con una sonrisa forzosa _ es solo que jeral no vino hoy y no se las razones y eso me preocupa_ erza ni se había dado cuenta que había dicho la razón de su estado de ánimo decaído pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo a más no poder.

Aaaaaao ya veo erza por eso estas tan desanimada? Porqué no vino jeral_ Levy tenía una sonrisa picara dirigida especialmente a erza.

N-No es l-lo que tú piensas _ decía erza demasiado sonrojada.

Oye erza porque sonrojas_ Decisión Mirajane algo curioso ver amigo do también.

Es por Jeral _ dijo Levy queriéndose reír por como actuaba su amiga_ como jerral no vino está preocupada del porque ''su novio'' no haya venido hoy al instituto dijo Levy.

ARE ARE erza se preocupa demasiado por jeral_ dijo mira con su sonrisa de siempre_ jeral es un chico afortunado al tener a erza como novia _ decía mira.

N-N-O SOMOS N-O-N-O… NOVIOS!_dijo erza tapándose con una mano la cara de la vergüenza que le hacían pasar sus amigas.

jajajajajajajajajajaja no te alteres erza_ dijo Levy ya secándose las lagrimas de tanto reírse de cómo se ponía su amiga al mencionar a jeral, ponía demasiadas caras chistosas de la vergüenza.

Pero les digo de una vez NO SOMOS NOVIOS! NI NADA POR EL ESTILO_ termino de decir erza ya algo apenada de que dijeran que jeral y ella estaban saliendo, algo que jamás ocurriría.

Erza sabes que lo hacemos por molestarte_ dijo mira riéndose con Levy_ no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie sobre ''tú y jeral''

A Erza casi le da un colapso total estaba tan roja que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento pero a la pelirroja se dio cuenta que había demasiado silencio de tras de ella, exacto! eso era Natsu y gray aun no habían llegado a erza al notar eso se enojo por que sus amigos estaban llegando demasiado tarde al instituto.

Er-erza n-no te molestes solo era una broma_ dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas muy asustadas por el cambio de su amiga_ erza está bien no te enojes no te vamos a seguir molestando con jeral_ dijo Levy, ya que de su amiga salía una aura negra y eso solo significaba que estaba molesta.

De la nada la puerta se abrió viendo a dos chicos desarreglados y muy agitados parados en la entrada de la puerta del salón si eran nada más que nada menos que Natsu y gray todos se los quedaron viendo por un momento y un silencio se apodero dentro del salón, después de unos minutos cierta pelirroja fue donde estaban sus amigos.

Natsu, Gray _ dijo erza con una aura oscura de enojo _ porqué han llegado tarde_ les dijo cierta pelirroja a sus dos amigos.

Natsu nada_ la respuesta fue que temblaba de miedo al see erza de este modo, ambos tenían miedo de hablar podría ser ni.

Gray estaba paralizado porque las únicas veces que erza se ponía así era cuando se peleaban, no salían bien las cosas como ella quería o cuando hacían una estupidez que la hacía enojar o también cuando se acababa el pastel de fresas en la cafetería (por las dudas le encanta el pastel de fresas) le tenía tanto miedo que casi se desmaya del miedo por una simple razón ella estaba enojada y cuando ella está enojada no hay quien se salve.

Díganme porque llegaron tan tarde_ dijo ella con autoridad sobre los chicos_ me lo van a decir sí o no_ su voz se volvió algo amenazante para los pobres Natsu y gray.

E-es que gray N-no se le-levanto temprano y no me pudo levantar, es culpa de él no mía _ le dijo Natsu a erza mientras acusaba a gray con el dedo.

OYE! FLAMITA ESO TAMBIEN FUE CULPA TUYA TU DEBES LEVANTARTE SOLO! IDIOTA_ dijo gray enojado porque su amigo/rival le hecho la culpa de algo que obviamente no fue su culpa.

QUE DIJISTES!? EXIVISIONISTA MUJERIEGO ¡ _ dijo Natsu, en eso gray y Natsu pegaron sus frentes para inicial una pelea mientras se miraban muy desafiantes y se insultaban no se daban cuenta que cierta pelirroja los observaba.

Uh esto se pondrá bueno_ dijo cana muy feliz porque ya había algo interesante que ver en toda la mañana.

Pobres me da pena por Natsu y por gray _ dijo Levy preocupada por sus dos amigo, porque lo que les iban a pasar no iba a ser nada lindo.

¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Golpeándolos con un bate de beisbol _ dijo erza dejándolos medios sordos y con un chichón en la cabeza a los dos chicos que se estaban peleando hace un rato y quien sabe donde saco ese bate de beisbol erza_ ya cállense me tienes harta ustedes dos, ya elegiré un buen castigo para ustedes dos.

P-pero…. _ dijeron los dos al unisonó pero no terminaron la frase que iban a decir ya que erza los miraba con una cara que asesinaría a cualquiera que la viera.

Tiene alguna objeción_ dijo la pelirroja amenazante con su mirada.

N-N-no _ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero como una gotita relvando por su cien.

Vayan a sentarse _ ordeno erza

Aye sir! _ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pasó un tiempo y comenzó la bulla de ese salón, que se les puede hacer. Hasta que sonó el timbre que recordaba el cambio de hora para los maestro.

Gildarts se levanto parándose de un salto poniéndose en una pose de ataque diciendo_ oooh los voy a golpear si se acercan a mi colección de ropa interior…..

Y con esto todos en el salón se quedaron como ''que le pasa ah este viejo pervertido''

Gildarts se dio cuenta que debía de irse y dijo_ hasta luego mis queridos estudiantes después veremos más matemáticas _despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras salía del salón.

Y todos dijeron _pero no nos dio ninguna clases_ con una gotita en la sien, Ya dicho esto todos se sentaron en su sitio.

. . . .

Una chica de cabellera rubia caminaba por los pasillos del instituto fairy tail.

Estoy muy emocionada hoy me vengo a inscribir a este instituto_ decía la chica de cabellera rubia aunque Cuanto falta para llegar a la oficina del director! _ Se quejaba la pobre chica que al parecer ah estado buscando por todas partes aquella oficina.

Ah! Ahí está la oficina del director! Al fin la encontré _ decía aquella chica con cabellera rubia.

Es mejor apresurarme ya estoy llegando demasiado tarde primero porque me perdí y segundo por culpa de ese extraño con el que me choque esta mañana _ pensaba aquella chica fastidiada por tanto recorrido y por haber recordado aquel incidente.

Bueno no importa, mejor sigo con lo mío_ dijo ella con una sonrisa y caminando así la puerta de la oficina.

Ella tocó la puerta para dar aviso para ver si podía entrar.

Pero alguien le abrió la puerta, pero se quedo sorprendida por que no había nadie frente a ella hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Aquí abajo señorita_ decía el director

A-A lo siento señor director_ decía mientras se disculpaba educadamente.

No importa puedes pasar _ le dijo el director ya acostumbrado a que todos que lo conocieran hicieran eso cuando lo veían.

Lo que pasa es que el director es muy pequeño era como del porte de un niño d años y pues….. Quien no se quedaría sorprendido por eso.

Ella entro a la oficina tomo asiento en unas de las sillas que estaban al frente des puesto del director.

Bueno señor director aquí están todos mis documentos para poder entrar ya sé que es muy tarde y que estamos ya por junio pero me encantaría que me diera el privilegio de entrar a este instituto_ decía la chica con cabellera rubia.

No se preocupe señorita aquí en FAIRY TAIL puedes inscribirte así sea que estés a finales del año electivo_ dijo el director muy alegre con una sonrisa muy abierta.

E-Enserio director, Gracias! _ dijo la chica de cabellera rubia

Y bueno señorita por favor entrégueme los documentos_ decía el director entusiasmado, además de tener a un nuevo alumno en su instituto y no solo eso sino que aun nuevo ''hijo'' a que proteger.

¿Porqué hijo? Se lo deben estar preguntando bueno para el director los alumnos de su instituto son como sus hijo ya que siente la necesidad de protegerlos ya que están a su cargo y eso hace que el director se sienta como su padre por eso les dice sus ''hijos'' esa es la razón.

Aquí están tenga_ dijo la chica peli rubia.

Ah señorita…. Lucy heartfilia será un gusto tenerla en mi instituto_ decía el director del instituto con una grande sonrisa.

Gracias director_ decía Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa.

Bueno hoy empiezas tu primer día de clases aquí Lucy!_ decía el director totalmente feliz por la nueva alumna que hasta se podía ver que le salían destellos de luz alrededor de él.

Que! Pero no tengo el uniforme y tampoco tengo los libros ni cuaderno_ decía una muy alterada Lucy.

El director empezó a escribir algo en un papel sin dejar que yo lo viera.

Ten ve a la secretaria y dale esto a mi secretaria con esto ella te ayudara_ decía el director convencido de que Lucy no se iba oponer de ir a la secretaria hacer ¿qué? aun eso era un misterio.

Mmm bueno hare lo que usted diga, no por eso es el director ¿no es así?_ decía Lucy ya convencida de ir a la secretaria.

Muy bien puedes retirarte Lucy_ decía el director mientras se daba vuelta con su silla para ver el paisaje que podía ver desde su gran ventana.

Me retiro_ al decir eso Lucy se paro y se retiro saliendo de la oficina pero se acordó de algo muy importante de preguntarle al director entonces volvió abrir la puerta.

Director como… _ no pudo terminar su frase porque al parecer el director sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

Mi nombre es Makarov dreyar (por las dudas se pronuncia dreayer)_ decía el director Makarov mientras veía el paisaje que le obsequiaba su gran ventanal.

Ah... como sabía que iba a preguntar eso_ decía una muy desorientada Lucy es como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos_ como lo supo director Makarov_ seguía preguntando Lucy.

lo que le dijo a Lucy fue ''UN PADRE DEBE CONOCER BIEN A SUS HIJO, LUCY'' dijo por ultimo eso.

A Lucy casi se le salen las lagrimas a escuchar eso ya que desde que tenía 9 años para adelante jamás lo escucho a su propio padre decirle algo parecido y a ella le hubiera gusta oír esas hermosas palabras de su propio padre.

Gracias director Makarov por esa hermosas y esplendidas palabras, muchas gracias_ le decía una Lucy con los ojos humedecidos.

No hay que pedir las gracias hija mía, es mejor que te apures a ir a la secretaria.

SI! Director Makarov _ Lucy salió de ahí feliz por haber oído esa palabras del director, para ella le pareció muy simpático le agrado rápidamente era una persona en la que podías confiar no como un director sino como un padre.

Lucy se fue corriendo hacia la secretaria muy alegre.

. . .

Cuando Lucy llego a la secretaria vio a una chica algo joven ahí sentada en el puesto de la secretaria.

Buenos días señorita que se le ofrece_ dijo amablemente la secretaria.

Buenos días_ dijo Lucy

Al parecer eres nueva entonces me presentare, mi nombre en Kinana cubelios_ dijo la secretaria Kinana al terminar su presentación.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia es un places conocerla señorita Kinana Cubelios_ Decía una Lucy feliz de seguir conociendo a más personas.

Lucy le entrego el papel aun doblado que le dio el director a la secretaria Kinana.

Aquí dice que al parecer el director le va a pagar los libros, cuadernos, útiles escolares, los zapatos y los uniformes_ decía la secretaria Kinana_ entonces hay que entregarle los útiles que pide la lista de útiles escolares el uniforme y los zapatos_ dijo la secretaria.

E-Enserio el director va hacer eso por mi _ dijo una muy sorprendida Lucy.

Si el director es muy bueno en el instituto todos lo respetamos_ decía Kinana.

Ah bueno… entonces gracias director creo que es mejor empezar hacer una lista de favor que ha hecho por mi _ pensaba Lucy.

Ehm Lucy…. Lucy _decía Kinana preocupada porque al parecer Lucy estaba en otro mundo_ ah que pasa _ decía Lucy.

Te estaba preguntando cual era tu taya de zapato _ decía Kinana.

¡Ah! Mis neumáticos ES 38 señorita Kinana_ abogan por Lucy

Solo dime Kinana_ le decía Kinana a Lucy

Ya vengo por favor espérame un momento no tardo_ diciendo esto Kinana se fue a una habitación donde decía ''útiles escolares y todo lo que se necesita'' no se pudo escoger un nombre más explicito que ese_ pensó Lucy

Después de un rato Kinana volvió con todo lo que necesitaba Lucy

Aquí están tus cosas Lucy_ le dijo Kinana_ ten tu uniforme tu mochila tus zapatos y los libros y cuaderno que vayan a utilizar hoy, vuelve en hora de salida para recoger los demás útiles que te faltan para que te los lleves a casa ¿sí? Dijo Kinana.

... _Lucy Solo asintió

Ten ve a cambiarte creo que es tu taya_ dijo Kinana.

A casi se me olvida_ la secretaria Kinana empezó a escribir algo en un papel yal terminar lo doblo y se lo entrego a Lucy.

AH! Lucy tomas esta es la dirección de tu clase y dale esto al profesor que este en la clase_ le dijo Kinana a Lucy.

Lucy vio el papel decía 2 piso largo hacia la derecha largo izquierda después derecha largo e izquierda clase b_14.

Gracias Kinana_ terminado esto Lucy se fue al baño con todas sus cosas para poder cambiarse, el uniforme le quedo de maravilla los zapatos también le encantaba ese uniforme sus características eran una camisa blanca con corbata roja y el logo del instituto, en las mangas del uniforme tenía un color rojo con morado la falda era corta de un color azul y en los bordes de abajo tenía un color morado con unas medias negras largas por encima de la rodillas y unos zapatos.

Listo _ pensó Lucy_ mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo usaba la mitad de su cabello en una coleta de caballo hacia un lado.

Cuando termino salió del baño se dirigió a su clase.

. . .

La puerta se abrió y entró el profesor Jur vez cierra la puerta, ya adentro en el salón el profesor jura saludo a sus estudiantes como siempre lo hacía.

Buenos días estudiantes_ dijo el profesor jura.

Buenos días_ decían todos los estudiantes mientras estaban parados saludando respetuosamente y esperando a que el profesor diera la orden de que se sentaran.

Siéntense gracias por su educación_ ya dicho esto los estudiantes se sentaron y comenzó la clase de inglés.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA POR LOS PASILLOS

. . .

Lucy estaba parada detrás de la puerta en la clase B_14 al parecer estaba algo nerviosa. ¡Algo nerviosa! Qué va! Estaba demasiado nerviosa miraba la puerta estaba esperando el momento indicado para entrar.

Aaaaooouuu respira hondo Lucy respira hondo Aaaaooouuu_ decía Lucy para ella misma para poder relajarse y quitarse los nervios que tenia.

Listo! Ya estoy bien _ya dicho esto Lucy toco la puerta.

El profesor jura dejo de escribir y se encamino hacía la puerta al abrir la puerta vio a una chica con cabellera rubia.

Sí que se le ofrece señorita_ le dijo el profesor jura a la chica de cabellera rubia.

Ehm… tenga_ dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba un papel de la secretaria Kinana

A que es esto_ dijo el profesor jura.

Es una nota para usted de la secretaria Kinana dijo que la leyera_ le decía Lucy al profesor jura.

Entonces jura cogió la nota de la secretaria y la empezó a leer_ ya veo usted al parecer usted es nueva en el instituto_ le dijo jura a Lucy

Si recién comienzo hoy_ le dijo Lucy.

Bueno espérame aquí cuando le diga que entre usted pasa a la clase ¿entiende?_ le decía el profesor jura a Lucy

Si entendido_ le dijo Lucy al profesor.

Natsu ya había terminado de escribir entonces dejo su pluma a un lado y vio como el profesor estaba parado en la puerta hablando con alguien pero ¿Con quién? _ se preguntaba Natsu.

Ya dicho esto el profesor cerró la puerta y se paro al frente de la clase preguntando_ ya ¿terminaron?_ preguntó el profesor Jura.

Todos respondieron después de uno minutos_ siiiiiii_ dijeron todos.

Bueno chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno_ dijo el profesor en el curso se escuchaba murmullos.

Bizca y mirajane estaban hablando sobre el tema del alumno nuevo_ oye mira ¿quién crees que sea el alumno nuevo?_ decía bizca muy pensativa_ Mm... No lo sé bizca quien sabe puede ser que con la llegada del alumno nuevo haiga muchas sorpresas y mucha diversión_ le decía mira a bizca_ tú crees_ le dijo bizca a mira_ sí ¿no sería divertido?_ le dijo a bizca con una sonrisa_ creo que sí.

¿Quién crees que sea?_ le decía cana a erza para ver si ella sabía ya que era la presidenta estudiantil debe saber sobre los alumno nuevo_ te so sincera cana en verdad no lo sé, no me dijeron nada sobre un alumno nuevo_ ya veo_ dijo cana_ pero sabes… espero que sea un chico para ver si me lo ligo_ decía cana algo entusiasta para que sea un chico_ hay cana tu nunca cambiaras.

Levy quién crees que sea el alumno o alumna nueva_ le decía jet a Levy_ Mm… no, no lo sé _ pero sabes Jet me gustaría que fuera una chica para que nos hiciéramos amigas_ le decía Levy a jet_ y si es un matón de nerds_ decía droy preocupado_ droy no digas eso no creo que sea un matón_ decía Levy_ Bueno lo que tu digas Levy_ le decían jet y droy al unisono.

Oye loki quien crees que sea una chica o un chico_ le decía alzack_ No lo sé pero si me gustaría que fuera una chica_ decía loki _ eh porqué? _ le preguntaba alzack_ es obvio si es una chica podría ser que la conquiste_ dijo por ultimo loki_ jamás cambiaras verdad loki pero bueno es mejor escuchar al maestro.

Entendieron lo que les dije chicos_ decía el profesor jura asegurándose si sus alumnos escucharon lo que dijo_ digan un ''si'' si es que escucharon lo que dije

Nooooooooooo_ dijeron todos los alumnos al unisono.

Aaahhh! Jamás escuchan por andar pareciéndose viejas chismosas_ decía el profesor jura ya que casi siempre sus alumnos no les prestaban atención a ninguno de los profesores.

Bueno se los volveré a repetir pero solo esta vez _ dijo el profesor jura_ Bueno nuestro nuevo estudiante está esperando ahí afuera porqué no le dan una cálida bienvenida, entra por favor_ dijo el maestro jura.

La puerta se abrió y todos eran que intentaban ver quien era hasta que aquella persona paso por la puerta.

Todos se la quedaron viendo sin quitarle la vista de encima sobre todo los chicos pervertidos que la miraban de arriba abajo mientras que gray y Natsu ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaba ella ahí, Lucy sentía las miradas de todos encima de ella y eso la incomodaba y quien no si tenía las miradas de la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí.

Oye loki que te pareció la nueva, eh_ le dijo alzack a loki.

Me parece muy bien tiene un buen cuerpo y unas buenas curvas_ decía loki hecho el pervertido haciendo movimientos con las manos.

Que tal la nueva_ le dijo cana a erza.

Se la ve simpática me va a caer bien eso tenlo por seguro, si es que no es una busca problemas_ dijo erza mientras miraba a la chica.

Oh con que esa es la chica nueva_ dijo Levy mientras sonreía.

E-esa es la e-estudiante n-nueva_ dijo jet y droy al mismo tiempo sonrojada.

Ya quiero conocerla espero que nos llevemos bien_ dijo Levy.

Preséntate dijo el profesor jura.

E-está bien_ dijo Lucy.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia tengo 16 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes_ Lucy lo dijo cortante y muy educadamente y con una sonrisa que eso significaba que ella estaba muy feliz.

A la mayoría de los chicos se en lo quesieron al verla, alguno se les hacía corazones los ojos y otros se ponían a silbar.

YA CALLENSE MOCOSOS! DEJEN DE HACER TANTO RUIDO POR VER A UNA CHICA CON UN GRAN CUERPO, QUE JAMAS HAN VISTO UNO ASI_ dijo el maestro jura ya que sus ''estudiantes'' parecieran unos monos, gorilas etc.… haciendo bulla como animales.

Pero mire quien habla_ dijo unos de sus estudiantes

Sí verdad míreme soy el profesor jura y digo '' QUE JAMAS HAN VISTO A UNA CHICA CON UN GRAN CUERPO''_ dijo otro de sus estudiantes pero como estaba al foooondo de la fila no alcanzo a ver quién fue el que dijo eso.

Ehy quien dijo eso!_ dijo el pobre profesor ya que sus alumnos al parecer lo estaban tomando como un pervertido pero el no era el maestro gildarts.

Bueno suficiente se acabo esto o les pongo como deber 10 páginas como deber del libro y realizar 75 oraciones_ dicho esto todos los estudiantes relajosos se quedaron cayados porque quien quisiera realizar ese montón de deber.

Bueno Lucy… haber adonde te sentaras… a ya sé erza! Levántate_ dijo el profesor jura.

Sí! _ dijo erza mientras se levantaba de un salto de su asiento.

Lucy si ves el asiento que esta a lado de erza bien siéntate ahí_ dicho esto el profesor cogió el marcador y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra.

Lucy hiso caso y fue a su asiento asignado.

Hola Lucy yo me llamo Erza Scarlet_ dijo la chica con cabellera pelirroja.

Ah hola erza mucho gusto creo que ya sabes quién soy_ le dijo Lucy a erza

Si ya lo sé y es un placer tenerte en este instituto y espero llevarnos bien, desde hoy podemos ser amigas_ le dijo erza a Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa.

Gracias erza_ le dijo Lucy a erza, ya dicho esto las dos se sentaron a escribir lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón mientras que los chicos de atrás no se daban cuenta de la alumna nueva porque se habían quedado dormidos en clases.

Así paso la hora de ingles hasta que sonó la campana de la tercera hora que era la del profesor happy.

Bueno hasta luego alumnos_ dijo el profesor jura mientras se retiraba del salón.

Después de que se fue el maestro Levy, mirajane, cana y bizca se acercaron al puesto de Lucy y erza para hablar con ellas y conocer a Lucy.

Hola chicas…. _ le dijo Levy a las dos chicas que estaban hablando amistosamente.

Ho! Hola chicas_ saludo erza a sus amigas.

Lucy te presento a Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Cana alberona y Bizca Connell_ le dijo erza a Lucy mientras le presentaba a sus amigas.

Un gusto en conocerlas a todas_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para todas las presentes.

El gusto es nuestro Lu-chan_ dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

Degde eche mognekgo poggegos fer amiglas_ decía cana mientras se tomaba una cerveza_ ahhjj estuvo deliciosas esa cerveza hip!_ dijo cana después de haber tomado como una o dos o tres o más bien 4 bueno se tomo ''una'' cerveza más claro.

Ehm…. Que dijo _dijo Lucy mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la cien

Dijo que desde este momento podemos ser amigas ¿verdad? Lucy_ le contesto bizca con una mano extendida para que Lucy la tomara y desde ese momento sellarían un pacto para ser amigas ''por siempre'' pero como dice el dicho ''NO TODO LO BUENO DURA PARA SIEMPRE''

Lucy se le vino un mini sonrojo por el detalle que su nueva amiga Bizca y sus otras nuevas amigas le estaban dando de tener algo que siempre quiso AMIGAS, Lucy cogió la mano de Bizca para que así diera a entender que ella aceptaba hacer ese pacto con sus amigas EL PACTO DE SER MEJORES AMIGAS _Si! Me gustaría ser vuestra amiga, chicas_ dijo Lucy mientras sonreía de felicidad de que por fin pudo hacer amigas.

A todas le prometo que no las defraudare, ustedes serán unos de mis te…._ la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque de la nada se oyeron unos ruidos detrás de ellas… unos ruidos como a…. ¿ronquidos? Pensó Lucy pero no parecían ronquidos normales parecían.. Parecían... a... unos… ¡CERDOS RONCANDO!

CAAAAAAAAAAA!_ se escucho otra vez por detrás de ellas las cinco chicas se viraron (en versión anime cuando se viran y están como que asustadas sorprendidas así mismo ) para ver quién o no quienes roncaban como cerdos, pero lo que vieron las dejó impactadas.

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gray te Odio Gray te quiero eres mi mejor amigo CaaAAaaAAA!_ decía Natsu entre sueños aunque esos sueños medios extraños…

CaAAaaaAAAA MAMAM Natsu PARA SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! VEN CORRE HACIA MI Y DAME UN ABRAZO MI MEJOR AMIGO!_ decía gray también entre sueño Pero esos sueños más extraños que tenían!

Las chicas se les quedaron viendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que_ JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA VI-VIERON LO MISMO QUE YO!_ dijo cana mientras se reía_ S-si lo lo vimos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA_ Bizca tratándose de no reírse de sus amigos pero… quien no se reiría

JAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAMAS PENSE QUE NATSU Y GRAY TUBIERAN ESA CLASE DE SUEÑO! _ decía mira mientras se reía más de lo amenudeo.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA PARECEN UNOS NENITAS JAJAJJAAJA_ dijo levi mientras se sujetaba el estomago por tanto reírse de sus amigo que soñaban cosas ''extrañas''.

JAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Verdad Levi JAJAAJAJJA PARECEN UNAS NIÑITAS MIENTRAS DUERMEN_ dijo Lucy que también se estaba riendo de lo que acaba de suceder con todas sus amigas pero eso si erza no se quedaba atrás_ jajajajajajajaja esto ira directo para el internet_ decía erza mientras se reía de la payasadas que sus dos amigos que hablaban entre sueños.

Mientras erza los graba todas se seguían riendo_ o-oye erza enserio lo vas a poner en internet_ le dijo Lucy a erza algo preocupada por esos dos chicos que hiban a tener la mala suerte por ser ''famosos'' por un video ''asi''.

La planta baja de bonos de bonos no_ erza bye.

EH? Como _ le dijo esta vez mirajane ya más tranquila.

Guekño weknaf gogmo ed escho erfza_ dijo cana también ya más tranquila pero mientras se tomaba otra cerveza ¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SACABA ESAS CERVEZAS?! Se preguntaba Lucy pero al parecer sus amigas ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.

AH! Eso es muy sencillo_ dijo erza como si le hubiera entendido al pie de la letra.

LE ENTENDIO!_ dijo Lucy gritando sorprendida porque como es que ERZA le entendió así de rápido y ella ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

Bueno explícate_ dijo Bizca.

Miren si Natsu o gray se por tan o hacen algo indebido o algo que falte a las reglas aquí en fairy tail también si llegan tarde o HACEN caer MI PASTEL DE FRESA, OTRA VEZ! _ la ultima frase erza la dijo algo enojada_ Mientras que erza recordaba algunos sucesos sobre el PASTEL DE FRESA_ bueno como seguía_ dijo erza todas seguían atenta a la explicación de su amiga_ si hacen algo como eso les diré que subiré el video al internet_ dijo erza con una sonrisa.

Ah! Que buen plan_ dijo Levy_ es como si a gray lo retas y ve el video va aquedar apenado no va a querer que nadie lo viera pero si se lo enseñas a Natsu va a querer que lo subas para dejar en vergüenza a gray pero después se va a dar cuenta que el también sale en el video y que dice cosas muy penosas_ dijo por ultimo la McGarden_ así es erza ¿verdad?_ dijo Levy.

Así es Levy, no es por completo de lo que yo pienso pero es casi igual_ dijo erza.

Q-que Q-que haces erza con esa cámara_ dijo Natsu mientras se frotaba los ojos como un niño pequeño.

AAAAAAAAAA!_ dijo Gray en un bostezo_ EH? Erza que haces con esa cámara… y… grabándonos_ dijo gray mientras observaba la cámara con un poco de sueño.

Si verdad que haces con esa cámara erza, ya dinos_ dijo Natsu algo impaciente por saber porque tenía una cámara.

¿Enserio quieren saber?_ dijo erza haciéndose la misteriosa con aquella pregunta.

Siiiiiii!_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces TODAS las chicas se miraron entre sí y decidieron mostrarle el video a sus dos amigo, erza vino puso el video desde un principio.

Bueno disfrútenlo_ dijo erza en son de broma pero ellos no entendieron.

Ya ponlo lo quiero ver_ dijo Natsu impaciente.

Bueno erza puso el video desde un principio como le había dicho a sus dos amigo pero para Natsu y gray fue una gran sorpresa lo que vieron…

CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gray te Odio Gray te quiero eres mi mejor amigo CaaAAaaAAA!_ se escuchaba unas voces de otras personas pero se no escuchaba bien lo que decían lo único que se escuchaban eran unas risitas.

Natsu estaba con la boca abierta sorprendido de lo que había dicho en el video_ E-es fui yo, no! Yo no pude haber dicho eso!_ dijo Natsu algo sorprendido y alterado por las palabras que dijo entre sueño.

Oh Cabeza de flama sin ninguna neurona por dentro no sabía que tenias ese clases de sueños conmigo eso es algo guack!_ dijo gray mientras hacía como si quisiera vomitar.

QUE HAS DICHO! REFRIGERADORA CON PATAS!_ dijo Natsu devolviendo el insulto de su amigo/rival gray

QUE! Tu C… pero su frase fue cortada cuando escucha su propia voz viniendo del video.

CaAAaaaAAAA NAMNAM Natsu PARA SIEMPRE SERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! VEN CORRE HACIA MI Y DAME UN ABRAZO MI MEJOR AMIGO!_ dijo el gray del video.

E-eso no pude haber dicho yo!_ dijo gray casi gritando.

JA! NO creí QUE ME QUISIERAS TANTO PARA HABER DICHO ESTO EN UN SUEÑO_ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de triunfo porque su amigo/rival ya no lo estaba molestando por lo que dijo en el video que garbo erza.

QUE HAS DICHO, IMBECIL _dijo gray molesto por lo que Natsu dijo de él.

Lo que has escuchado idiota, sordo ojos rasgado!_ dijo gray molesto insultando a su amigo/rival como siempre por iniciar una pelea.

QUE HAS DICHO DESNUDISTA CON ALIENTO A RATA DE ACANTARILLADO_ dijo Natsu molesto por lo que su amigo/rival le dijo.

QUE! HAS DICHO!_ dijo gray ya arto de toda la conversación con su amigo/rival.

QUIERES PELEA PEDAZO DE IMBECIL_ le dijo Natsu a gray.

TE VOY A GANAR!_ dijo gray para contestar a la pregunta de su amigo/rival.

YA ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_ exclamo Natsu.

Entonces Natsu se puso en posición de pelea mientras que gray se estaba poniendo en posición de pelea también_ aquí! Voy_ dijo Natsu ya a punto de golpear a gray_ JÁ! NO ME DEJARE IDIOTA!_ dijo gray ya en posición de pelea y a punto de golpearlo a Natsu hasta …

Van a pelear_ dijo erza y con una mirada matadora.

Los dos chicos dejaron de pelear y miraron a la chica pelirroja.

NO! Somos unos grandes amigo!_ dijeron los dos mientras se abrazaban como los ''GRANDES AMIGOS QUE SON''.

Haya me alegro que no peleen y que se lleven bien_ dijo erza con una sonrisa a veces erza puede dar demasiado miedo para parar a esos dos ''peleadores''

Mientras los dos seguían abrazándose como los ''MEJORE AMIGOS QUE SON''.

Erza se viro para ver a sus otras amigas que estaban viendo lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos.

Etto… _ dijo Lucy ya que no conocía a los chicos que estaban a punto de pelearse hasta que erza los detuvo

Cambio Lucy_ defensor Mirajane

Si mira_ dijo Lucy respondiéndole a su amiga.

Donde estudiabas Lucy_ dijo mira provocando que todas se pusieran atentas a la respuesta que daría Lucy_ Ehm… chicas es que es algo difícil de explicar_ dijo Lucy con una voz melancólica y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Es que yo no vengo de ningún instituto_ dijo Lucy al decir estas palabras se les vino muchos recuerdo tristes.

Eh?! No estudiabas?_ dijo cana

Obvio que si estudiaba, solo que no con otras personas…_ dijo Lucy con la mirada perdida mientras empezaba a recordar recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado.

Entonces... como es eso Lucy explícate bien_ dijo erza cruzándose de brazos y eso era mala señal ya que cuando erza se cruzaba de brazos era porque se estaba impacientando

Lucy explícate de una buena vez! Me estoy impacientando_ dijo Levy con los cachetes inflados y con un puchero.

Está bien pero eso debe ser pri..._ Lucy no pudo terminar la frase porque algo o alguien la interrumpió.

TÚ! ERES CON LA QUE ME CHOQUE EN LA MAÑANA!_ Dijo gray recordando lo sucedido de esta mañana

Ah! SI ES VERDAD FUISTE TU CON EL QUE ME TROPECE Y POR ESO LLEGUE MÁS TARDE DE LO QUE A HIBA_ dijo finalizando Lucy

Eh? De que me perdí_ dijo Bizca ya que no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que empezaron hablar gray y Lucy.

Si yo también con cuerdo con bizca de que me perdí_ dijo mira.

Ya estamos iguales_ dijo Levy.

Con cuerdo con las demás_ dijeron erza y cana al mismo tiempo_ gray y Lucy explíquense

Ah… es que cuando venia al instituto ya estaba viniendo tarde para hablar con el director sobre si podía ingresar al instituto pero como era nueva por aquí no me conocía bien las calles de magnolia entonces… me perdí y bueno después pude encontrar el camino y cuando me di cuenta eran como las 8:31 AAMM y pensé que era mejor correr de prisa para no llegar aunque sea tan tarde y cuando empecé a correr e ir de prisa ni si quiera ver por dónde iba me choque con alguien el chico me dijo ''a lo siento no te vi'' y yo le dije '' no importa'' era mejor seguir corriendo para poder llegar al instituto_ y eso fue todos lo que sucedió_ dijo Lucy

Enserio paso así Lucy_ Dijo Levy con una gotita resbalando por su cien (en forma anime)

Si!_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

GRAY… Por qué hiciste tropezar a lucy_ dijo erza mientras lo observaba al fullbuster

Eh?... pero ella también se tropezó conmigo erza_ dijo gray mientras le daba más pánico estar junto a erza.

Erza no hay ningún problema no es asi gray_ dijo Lucy_ además eso ya paso_ termino de decir la heartfilia.

Eh… s-si eso ya paso… jejeje_ dijo gray algo nervioso por la actitud de su amiga erza aunque cuando se enoja da más miedo.

Bueno si tu lo dices asi entonces no hay problema_ dijo erza ya más tranquila.

Gray…_ dijo Lucy llamando a Gray.

Ah si que pasa_ dijo el fullbuster.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia espero que podamos ser buenos amigos_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en el rostro mientras extendía su mano para estrechar sus manos.

Gray se la quedo viendo por unos 5 minutos él no sabía qué hacer ya que no era de las personas que hacían amigos rápidamente ellos se debían ganar su amistad y todos sus amigos sabían eso pero había algo en la chica que el fullbuster noto que le había extendido su mano en forma de respeto solo una persona había hecho algo asi pero aquella persona ya no estaba con gray… el chico se dio por vencido y tomo la mano de Lucy.

Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y me encantaría ser tu amigo Lucy Heartfilia_ dijo Gray.

AAAAAAAA! Gray actuó respetuosamente con alguien_ dijeron todos sorprendidos que el fullbuster tenga esas clases de modales.

Eh? De que ha_ gray no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien le arrojo el borrador de la pizarra en la cara y adivinen quien fue ni nada más ni nada menos que NATSU… pobre GRAY eso le va a doler -.-

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIEN HISO ESO_ dijo Lucy mientras que se le escapaba un grito de susto.

¡¿UN MOMENTO QUIEN ES ELLA!?_ dijo Natsu ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

AH! Natsu eres tú no me había dado cuenta de que seguías aquí_ dijo mirajane Natsu por su parte casi se va para atrás ya que sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que seguía ahí.

Bueno… me lo van a decir?_ dijo Natsu esperando una respuesta.

Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia y me gustaría ser tu amiga_ dijo Lucy mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del chico.

Natsu se la quedo viendo por unos momentos hasta que….

Mi nombre en Natsu Dragneel y me gustaría ser tú amigo Luce_ dijo Natsu mientras sonreía alegremente con su gran sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Lucy…_ dijo la pobre chica que al parecer le ''cambiaron el nombre''

Cómo saber Luigi_ DIJO Natsu.

¡ES LUCY!_ dijo lucy casi gritándole al chico_ bueno no impor_ pero sus palabras fueron detenidas otra vez porque algo la golpeo por atrás haciendo que se fuera al piso.

Ehy tu idiota ven a acá me la pagaras por haberme golpeado con ese borrador en la cara_ dijo gray con un libro en la mano.

Asi que quieres pelear hielito?!_ dijo Natsu muy desafiante.

VEN!_ dijo gray mientras veía como su amigo/rival se acercaba a él a toda velocidad para poder golpearlo.

Entonces Gray empezó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a la mano pero pobre de las chicas estaban intentando moverse para que no les cayera algo ya que lo que tiraba eran lápices, plumas, borradores, saca punta, reglas etc.… hasta que Natsu se abalanzo a gray y lo golpeo en la cara gray no se quedo de brazos cruzados empezó a devolver los golpes hasta que en una se separaron y van y cogen lo primero que encuentran Natsu cogió un mini bolso color morado y gray cogió un mini bolso café algo pesado_ AQUÍ VOY!_ dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo cuando se tiraron los bolsos aquellos bolsos se abrieron dejando caer un pastel de fresa y unas bebidas al cólicas_ eh? Q-que es esto_ dijeron los dos temiendo lo peor.

Pobrecitos, les espera lo peor_ dijeron todos en el grado.

Mi pastel de fresa…_ dijo erza mientras le salía una aura oscura ya que hicieron caer su pastel de fresa favorito.

M-mis bebidas…_ dijo cana mientras se arrodillaba para ver sus queridas ''bebidas'' en el piso totalmente rotas mientras le salía una aura oscura de enojo.

USTEDES!_ dijeron las dos enojadísimas_ NO LAS VAN A PAGAR_ dijeron las dos mientras que erza sacaba un bate de beisbol quien sabe dónde y cana sacaba una espada de madera también quien sabe donde sacaban esas cosas las dos.

E-eh G-Gray no crees que es mejor dejar esto para después y salir corriendo_ dijo Natsu en un susurro que el fullbuster si pudo escuchar_ creo que sería la mejor opción no quiero ser golpeado por cana cuando está enojada no he podido olvidar lo de la ultima vez_ Natsu y gray voltearon a verse y dijeron_ A LA SALIDA!_ dijeron los dos mientras que corrían a la salida para poder seguir con vida… pero fue demasiado tarde erza y cana ya los habían alcanzado_ jejeje chicos no se olvidan de algo antes de irse corriendo como cobardes_ dijo cana_ que crees erza le damos lo que se están olvidando?_ dijo cana mientras sujetaba a los dos de la parte de atrás del cuellos de la camisa_ oh cana esa sería una maravillosa idea_ dijo erza.

Pobres de los dos_ dijo bizca

Lucy tapate los oídos_ dijo Levy.

Para que Levy-chan?_ dijo Lucy algo curiosa.

Después te lo explicamos, sí?_ dijo mira

Bueno_ dijo lucy cuando lucy se iba a tapar los oídos y sus amigas los ojos se escucharon gritos y golpes…

NOOOO! ERZA BAJA ESE BAT DE BEISBOL_ dijo Natsu totalmente golpeado y con chichones en la cabeza.

QUE LO BAJE… NATSU SABES LO QUE HICISTES VERDAD?_ dijo erza mientras emanaba una aura negra que hacia dar más miedo de lo que parecía_ hiciste caer mi pastel de fresa_ dijo erza mientras que con el bate golpeaba suavemente su mano de arriba abajo para intimidar a Natsu.

Mientras que Natsu estaba en el piso sentado porque erza lo hizo caerse de un sentón_ pero eso no es para que te enojes_ dijo Natsu hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

¿Enserio no tiene importancia?_ dijo erza mientras le salía una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban es forma de estrellitas pero en una forma maliciosa_ veras me la pagaras Natsu_ erza se empezó acercar a Natsu y lo acorralo en la pared ahora si Natsu no tenia salida.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO ERZA NO GOLPEES AHÍ!_ dijo Natsu mientras que gray había escuchado los gritos de su amigo.

Eh cana porque no te compro mas de una docena cuando salgamos de aquí ¿qué opinas?_ dijo gray tratando de convencer a su amiga cana.

AH… eso suena maravilloso gray veras me compras más de una docena ¿verdad?_ dijo cana a lo que gray no mas asintió y ya se iba a ir hasta que_ jamás te dije que no te iba a golpear si me comprabas más de una docena, además me debes más de una docena_ dijo cana mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa del chico_ me debes más de una docena y la paliza que te mereces por dejarme sin cerveza hasta la hora de salida_ ya dicho esto cana cogió a gray lo lanzo hacia el rincón ella fue y preparo su espada de madera.

Hasta ahí fue la última vez que vieron a Natsu y gray naaaah mentira solo quedaron muy adoloridos por tantas palizas de parte de erza y cana.

O-Oigan no se les paso la mano_ dijo Lucy preocupada por sus nuevos amigos que se encontraban en el piso noqueados y parecía que su alma se estaba escapando de sus bocas mientras frotaba.

NO, NOS HEMO PASADO MUCHO_ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entro el profesor de ciencias pero el profesor era un…

¡¿UN GATO?!_ dijo Lucy sorprendida porque su profesor de ciencias era un gato

SI! Soy un gato y su profesor y téngame más respeto o la mando a fuera_ dijo el profesor happy

A-Ah esta bien lo siento mucho profesor ha-happy_ dijo lucy

Por cierto quien eres_ dijo happy_ bueno eso no importa vamos a comenzar con la clase saquen sus cuadernos de ciencias el tema de hoy es l ciencia de cómo cocinar un pez al vapor_ dijo el maestro y todos dijeron_ aye sir! _Dijeron TODOS excepto dos chicos inconscientes que estaban en el piso_ otra vez el pastel y las cerveza_ dijo preguntando el profesor_ si profesor happy_ contesto mira.

C-C-C-OMO ESE GATO PUEDE HABLAR?!_ le pregunto Lucy Levy_ es que el profesor happy es el único gato que habla además es la mascota de Natsu pero aquí es el profesor happy_ dijo Levy explicándole a su amiga.

Mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón los dos chicos que estaban noqueados se despertaron como si nada hubiera pasado se levantaron del piso y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivas bancas Natsu se sentaba a la izquierda de gray, y gray se sentaba atrás de erza y lo que Natsu recién había notado era que cierta pelirrubia estaba sentada en el asiento que está al frente de él, asi siguieron las horas hasta que llegó el receso.

Hasta luego profesora lyra_ dijeron todos mientras se iba la profesora.

AAAAH! Al fin el receso_ dijo Levy

Mmm Bueno vamos a ir a la cafetería_ dijo erza_ ya que alguien me debe mi lunch.

Ya ya erza tranquila te comprare tu pastel de fresa_ dijo Natsu mientras que con las manos las hacía para abajo y para arriba.

Vamos_ dijo Lucy_ SI_ dijeron los demás

Mientras iban hablando de cómo Lucy se iba a incorporar rápido al instituto, cuando llegaron a la cafetería estaba hecho un relajo todos lo estudiantes estaban alborotados para poder comprar algo en la cafetería ya que se acababa rápidamente la comida.

Natsu ve y compra mi pastel_ dijo erza como si nada.

QUE! Pero si estás viendo como está la cafetería_ dijo Natsu esperando que su amiga recapacite.

Bueno entonces me comeré tu comida se por parte de alguien son Costillas pierna de chancho pollo frito y una ensalada creo que con eso me bastara_ dijo erza.

Natsu no espero mas y salto encima de la multitud diciendo_ ahí voy pastel de fresas!

Natsu se fue y erza sonrió triunfante logro que su amigo fuera por su pastel de fresa hubiera ido ella pero habían demasiadas personas entonces mejor mandarlo a el.

Erza otra vez lo lograste_ dijo mira.

Si aunque en verdad no sabía que eso traía de comer solo lo adivine_ dijo erza con una sonrisa por lo que se moría por comer su pastel de fresa.

Bueno chicas las dejo alzack me llama_ dijo una emocionada bizca

Bizca quien es alzack_ dijo Lucy ya que recién era nueva entonces no conocía a nadie mas que a ellas y a los otros dos.

AH alzack es el chico que le gusta a bizca_ dijo Levy con una sonrisa picarona señalando a bizca.

A-A-A-A-A-AMI N-NO ME GUSTA E-EL! _ dijo bizca mientras sacudía sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

No lo niegues bizca_ dijo erza_ estamos entre amigas_ termino de decir la Scarlet.

B-Bueno puede ser que si, solo tal vez_ dijo bizca muy a avergonzada su cara parecía un tomate_ bueno me voy chao chicas_ se fue bizca corriendo en dirección al chico que la estaba esperando.

Parece que le gusta mucho_ dijo Lucy_ un momento donde esta gray

Asi donde esta_ dijo mira

¿y donde esta cana?_ dijo erza

Ya se donde están los dos_ dijo lucy con una cara de que ''ya sabía que pasaría''.

Tal vez cana no resistió tanto tiempo estar sin licor y cogió a gray y se lo llevo para que le compre de una vez las cervezas_ dijo Lucy con cara de ''pobre gray''

Aquí estoy erza, ten te traje un pastel de doce unidades_ dijo Natsu mientras le entregaba a erza el paquete de pastel de fresas.

Natsu… ERES EL MEJOR!_ dijo erza llorando de la alegría porque no pensó que le diera un paquete de pastel.

Naaaah no fue nada solo tuve que pelear para poder comprarlos eran los últimos_ dijo Natsu como si nada.

Ya regresamos_ dijeron cana y gray_ fuimos a_ gray no pudo terminar su frase porque lucy termino la frase de él_ fueron a comprar más cerveza no es asi_ gray se la quedo viendo es como si ella lo conociera- si fuimos a eso_ dijo gray mientras le sonreía.

Entonces se fueron a sentar y empezaron a comer y a charlar paso 35 minutos y el receso termino todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas, en la clase B-14 fue el día más rápido. Cuando regresaron del receso tu vieron lengua y literatura con la maestra mavis después de esa hora tu vieron computación con el maestro scorpio de ahí tu vieron contabilidad con la maestra lila hasta que sonó la campana del receso, al acabar el receso tu vieron otra hora de matemática y otra de ingles hasta que sonó la campana de salida

_ RRIIINNNNGG soy la campana

AH! Tan rápido es hora de salida_ dijo cana.

Levy se les acerco con unos dos chicos más atrás de ella.

Hola chicas_ dijo Levy saludando.

Mira lu-chan ellos son jet y droy_ dijo Levy_ encantados_ dijeron los dos_ encantada_ dijo lucy estrechando la mano de los dos chicos.

¿Qué hora es levy-cha?_ dijo Lucy

Son las 02:30 DIJO PM_ Levy.

Gracias Levy-chan_ dijo lucy con una sonrisa.

Bye bueno Vamos_ Natsu

Entonces todos salieron del instituto Levy, jet y droy ya se habían ido y también mirajane y su hermano elfman pero mientras caminaban Lucy se dio cuenta de algo…

AH! CIERTO DONDE ME VOY A QUEDAR!_ dijo una muy alterada lucy y algo preocupada.

Eh? Como es eso_ dijo erza

Es que no pensé que hoy tendría mi primer día en este instituto por eso pensé que me permitirían entrar y después de unos día volvería y hoy pensaba ir a rentar un departamento_ dijo Lucy rápidamente.

Entonces te que_ erza no pudo terminar su frase porque Natsu la interrumpió.

Yo vivo en una casa de dos piso y el piso de arriba no lo están rentando es bonito y barato_ dijo Natsu_ si quieres ven y hablaremos con la dueña para que te lo rente la casa es compartida solo la sala y la cocina de ahí hay dos pasillos uno que conduce al piso de arriba y otro que es del piso de abajo pero después de los pasillos ahí una puerta que divide la casa_ termino de decir Natsu con una sonrisita dibujada en su rostro.

E-Enserio Natsu_ dijo la chica_ sí _ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa aun más alegre_ gracias_ dijo por finalizado lucy.

Bueno entonces adiós chicos_ dijeron Natsu y lucy haciendoles de la mano a sus otros dos amigos que se estaban yendo en otra dirección.

Natsu te prometo que en cualquier DIJO causa problema_ Lucy

Porque lo dices_ dijo Natsu.

Porque puede ser que mi presencia en el apartamento de arriba te causen conflictos con alguien no sé cómo tus padres o tu novia.

Yo no vivo con mis padres ellos siempre están de viaje por asunto de trabajo además me gusta vivir fuera de mi casa me siento con más libertad, tenía una novia pero ya no entonces creo que no hay ningún problema solo vivo con happy_ termino de decir Natsu algo triste al acabar la frase ''tenía una novia pero ya no'' era mejor no pregunta.

Hasta que llegamos a la casa estaba algo cerca del instituto cuando hablamos con la dueña le pareció bien pero siempre se pagaba en quincena el apartamento después de eso Natsu me enseño el apartamento y quede fascinada fui a mí parte del apartamento y me sorprendí todas mis cosas estaban ahí ¿cómo?

Natsu ven un momento_ le grite para que me escuchara.

Que pasa lucy_ dijo el

¿Cómo es que están mis cosas aquí? Tú sabes_ le pregunto lucy a Natsu.

AH… es que el viejo sabía que no tenias a donde quedarte entonces hablo conmigo en el segundo receso y me dijo sobre esto y se acordó de mi apartamento que estaban rentando el segundo piso y me pidió que te llevara aquí y te quedaras aquí Aaa si dijo que el pagaría la primera cuota tú después pagarías el resto_ dijo finalizando Natsu.

Enserio está bien que el director haga eso por mi_ dijo Lucy

Sabias que el director me consiguió este apartamento cuando decidí vivir a fuera de mi casa primero no sabías a donde quedarme después el director me ayudo y bueno ahora mi apartamento es pagado por mis padres aunque yo no quiera_ dijo Natsu con una risita de avergonzado.

El directo es una persona de buen corazón_ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Bueno adiós lucy_ se despidió Natsu ya yéndose a su apartamento de abajo

Adiós Natsu y gracias_ dijo lucy con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

A mi no me lo debes se lo debes al rector bueno… adiós_ asi Natsu se fue a su apartamento de abajo.

Mientras que lucy ya había terminado con los deberes de ingles, matemática y computación se paró de su escritorio y fue a bañarse.

Se metió en la tina y empezó a imaginar su nueva vida en magnolia con sus amigos_ de la cara de lucy se formo una sonrisa y una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho_ ya nada será como antes ahora habrá alegría y diversión_ termino de decir para poder meterse completa en la tina con agua.

Al salir de la ducha fue a ponerse algo de ropa y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio a escribir una carta para su mamá que dice:

Querida mamá te extraño mucho y te cuento que hoy ingrese al instituto del que tú me platicaste cuando era pequeña eh conocido a personas nuevas como al director el me ha estado ayudando demasiado y se lo agradezco e hice nuevos amigos que se llaman erza, Levy, cana, mirajane, bizca, gray y Natsu son unos amigos maravillosos espero poder llevarnos mejor que ahora te dejo debo irme a dormir

El hijo se puso de pie hija

Heartfilia Lucy.

Lucy guardo la carta en un sobre y fue a dejarla en un cajón lleno de ellas_ hasta mañana mamá_ dijo lucy.

Espero que siga asi todos los días asi de maravillosos_ dijo lucy mientras se quedaba dormida plácidamente en su nueva cama.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS SI VEN EQUIVOCACIONES NO MAS HABISEN Y SI TAMBIEN TIENEN UNAS IDEAS ME LAS COMENTAN SIP ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL SEGUNDO CAP BUENO ADIOS... ESTE CAP LO HE SUBIDO EL 19/02/14

ADIOS…


	2. 2 capitulo

2. Instituto fairy tail- apartamento, verdades y planeando la bienvenida parte l

* * *

Al siguiente día en la mañana Lucy despertó a las 6:00 AAMM de la la mañana.

Pí, PÍ, PÍ, PÍ_ Lucy abrió sus ojos al ser despertada con la alarma del despertador.

Eh? Buenos días mamá_ dijo Lucy mientras veía un portafotos con la imagen de su madre

AAAHHWW_ mientras Lucy bostezaba ya parándose de la cama para apagar el despertador y dirigirse a su baño, Lucy ya abriendo la puerta del baño para entrar se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Había un gato bañándose con un patito de hule mucha espuma y una mini toalla doblada encima de la cabeza al parecer mojada.

¡UN GATO!_ dijo Lucy mientras se sorprendía de que el profesor happy estuviera en su tina.

HI!_ dijo happy con una sonrisa y alzando la patita como si nada.

Lucy se quedo como una estatua y una sombra gris aparecía en todo su cuerpo, Lucy se quedo asi por unos minutos al ver como ese gato parlante nadaba en su tina de un lado a otro hasta que Lucy literalmente exploto del enojo y saco al minino de su tina y de su apartamento.

¡TE VAS! DE MI CASA_ decía lucy mientras cogía al gato de la tina y lo echaba de su apartamento.

Dicho esto Lucy cerró su puerta con seguro para que nadie más entrara a su apartamento,

Mientras que happy estaba en el piso sentado ya que una cierta rubia lo había echado de su apartamento por haberse metido a su baño para poder bañarse, el pobre gatito aun no entendía porque había hecho eso aquella chica pelirrubia, como happy seguía en el piso se decidió a pensar, primero- porque había una persona ocupando el departamento de arriba, segundo- porque cuando él la vio le pareció tan familiar, tercero- porque se parecía a un animal enojado, y la ultima conclusión porque hacia tanto escándalo en plena mañana si solo era él un pobre inofensivo ''niño''.

Mmm…_ happy pensaba y pensaba y al parecer nada llegaba a su cabecita_ se me hace muy familiar Mmm… no me acuerdo de donde la habré visto_ happy pensaba y pensaba pero nada no se le venía nada a su cabeza algún recuerdo de ella o algo relacionado con ella hasta que algo hiso clic en su cabeza.

¡Ya sé de donde la habré visto!_ dijo happy muy emocionado por haber recordado a la chica.

La vi la otra vez con Natsu mientras veíamos esa película de terror… ese monstruo con cuerno que decía… ''salgan de mi cueva'' mientras escupía fuego_ decía happy feliz de haber recordado a esa chica aunque lo que el recuerda está muy alejado al verdadero recuerdo.

Ah..._ con un suspiro happy seguía con la siguiente frase_ creo que después le pediré un autógrafo_ dijo un happy muy contento de tener a una ''celebridad'' en su casa mientras que en su alrededor aparecía un tipo de atmosfera con flores de muchos colores y el fondo de esa ''atmosfera'' era de un color rosa pastel.

En el apartamento de lucy mientras happy intentaba recordar de donde la había visto antes

AAAAAAAAGH! Ese gato que se cree entrando a las casas de otras personas o más bien apartamento… bueno eso no importa_ decía lucy irritada por ese gato que entro sin permiso a su morada.

En estos momentos es mejor comenzar a vestirme y arreglarme para ir al instituto_ se decía para sí misma Lucy con una sonrisa muy dichosa por su segundo día en su nuevo instituto.

Asi Lucy comenzó su trayecto al baño para poder bañarse al salir de la ducha se seco ya que obviamente estaba mojada, al salir del baño fue directamente a su armario para sacar su informe y zapatos para poder ponerse su uniforme.

AH… me encante el uniforme del instituto_ admitía Lucy ya que jamás pudo usar uno excepto hasta que entro a fairy tail.

Voy a ponerme a reglar mi mochila creo que solo me va tomas unos 15 minutos… después de eso voy a ir a desayunar_ en este momento Lucy se puso arreglar su mochila es decir a poner nombre a sus cuadernos que le tocaba hoy.

Mmm… hoy toca… una horas de historia dos horas de ciencias de los peces dos horas de lengua y literatura una hora de música y 30 minutos de matemáticas una hora de educación física una hora de natación… este día va hacer muy cansado_ pensaba lucy_ los días viernes al parecer son muy cansados_ decía lucy en forma de un suspiro.

¿Qué hora es?_ al ver encima de su escritorio vio un reloj que marcaba que eran las 6:45 AAMM_ es mejor que me de prisa al desayunar, si no mal recuerdo de aquí al instituto se demora 15 minutos… sí, he de llegar a tiempo.

Mientras que lucy bajaba a la cocina de la parte principal de la casa se percató de que su amigo no estaba en la cocina.

Mmm ... Adonde se Natsu_ preguntó Aquella rubia que se parecía a un amigo su.

Ah! Una nota_ mientras que lucy empezó a leer la nota.

NOTA:

Querido monstruo que vives en el apartamento de arriba te aviso que ya me he ido yo como profesor ejemplar debo llegar sumamente temprano te aviso que Natsu no se levanta solo y alguien debe levantarlo, te pido de favor que lo levantes querido monstruo ruidoso.

Con cariño el profesor o mejor dicho Happy.

Pos data: no lleguen tarde o sino erza los castigara no le gusta que sus amigos lleguen tarde.

Cuídate monstruo.( con una huella de la patita de happy como muestra de una firma)

¿M-monstruo?... con que ese gato piensa que soy un monstruo ¿eh?_ se decía para asi misma lucy mientras que en ella se reflejaba una aura de enojo_ ¡GATO INSOLENTE!_ gritaba lucy mientras ponía el papel con enojo encima de la mesa y golpeando el suelo con los pies en forma de enojo.

Mmm… creo que le haré caso a happy, iré a ver si Natsu está despierto y al parecer no voy a tener tiempo de desayunar…_ con un gran suspiro diciendo la última frase ''no voy a tener tiempo de desayunar''.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL APARTEMENTO A LAS 6:45 AAMM.

BI, BI, BI, , BI sonaba y soba el teléfono de Natsu, después de un unos minutos después…. Natsu despertó.

Ah?... ¿Qué hora es?_ se preguntaba para si mismo.

Natsu al ver que su teléfono seguía sonando cogió el teléfono y vio que al parecer era un mensaje de… ¿gray?_ Natsu viene y abre su teléfono para leer el mensaje.

Mensaje de gray:

Oye! Rosadito hoy no voy a poder ir a levantarte mi madre me va a llevar a mí y a mi hermano Lyon al instituto en su auto al parecer hoy tiene tiempo para nosotros.

No llegues tarde recuerda que si llegamos tarde tendremos un castigo dado por erza.

Adiós idiota.

Terminando de leer el mensaje de gray.

Este maldito exhibicionista me la va a pagar… que se cree_ decía Natsu mientras se paraba para dirigirse al baño a bañarse mientras seguía refunfuñando sin darse cuenta de la hora que era.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta de Natsu que va hacia la parte principal de la casa.

Espero que aun no esté dormido_ se decía para sí misma Lucy.

Lucy llego a la puerta del apartamento de Natsu después de haber recorrido el pasillo de la casa para poder llegar al departamento de su nuevo amigo.

Toc Toc, Natsu estas despierto_ tocaba la puerta Lucy para ver si Natsu estaba dormido o despierto.

Después de unos momentos Natsu abrió la puerta.

Eh? Luigi ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le preguntaba Natsu a su amiga que estaba parada frente él.

Primero es Lucy_ le volvía a repetir su nombre a su nuevo amigo Natsu que al parecer no se lo había aprendido_ y segundo vine a ver si ya estabas despierto para ir al instituto.

Eh? De que hablas Luigi es decir… Lucy, si aún es temprano_ mientras se expresaba mímicas con sus manos y gestos con la cara.

Estas equivocado Natsu en estos momentos son las… _ Lucy alzo un poco la muñeca para ver la hora_ son exactamente las… 6:55 AAMM_ Natsu al escuchar la hora que era se le abrieron los ojos como platos diciéndole a Lucy_ AH! Voy a llegar tarde Luigi debo ir a vestirme_ mientras gritaba ''algo'' exaltado.

Lucy se quedo ahí como estatua y una gotita cayendo por su cabeza (estilo anime ) por la actitud de su amigo.

Y no es Luigi es lucy…_ se expresaba Lucy con un suspiro de cansancio.

Ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos y lucy ya estaba a poniendo bien sus zapatos para ir al instituto ya estaba a punto de coger sus llaves hasta que vio a Natsu saliendo corriendo de su cuarto ya casi listo solo le faltaba abrocharse los 4 primeros botones, dejando ver su torso bien tonificado, Lucy sintió sus mejillas arde por ver el torso de su amigo.

Ehm… Natsu…_ Lucy no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien o más bien Natsu la cogió de la muñeca y salieron los dos corriendo como locos de su casa para llegar al instituto a tiempo.

. . .

¿A qué hora llegara lu-chan?_ le preguntaba Levy a Erza mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

Mmm… espero que no llegue tarde hoy, si no quiere que erza le dé un buen castigo_ mirajane con una sonrisa despampanante le comentaba a Levy sobre su opinión.

No lo sé Levy y mira pero si se atreve a llegar tarde como unas personitas que tu y yo conocemos no se la dejare pasar solo porque sea mi amiga_ erza le afirmaba a Levy sobre sus dudas que después termino dando su opinión.

Jajaja… erza, ¿si Lu-chan llega tarde hoy la perdonarías solo por esta vez? Mira que a Natsu y gray los perdonas bueno… solo a veces_ Levy le comentaba a erza con una risita nerviosa.

Oye mira por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Laxus ayer?_ Le preguntaba cana ya metiéndose en la conversación y cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Mmm… bueno… verán cuando estábamos en su casa empezamos a charlar de nuestros problemas y de cómo nos ha ido_ explicaba mira con el dedo índice tratando de recordar exactamente lo que hicieron ayer.

Y Después me dijo que me ama pero después de eso me_ la albina no pudo terminar de contar ya que la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por un chico pelirosa y detrás de él se encontraba una chica pelirrubia que al parecer habían corrido demasiado para poder llegar a tiempo.

Natsu se quedo parado atrás de la puerta para tomar air y abrocharse bien la camisa. Lucy tomo una bocanada de aire y entro al aula para tomar asiento en su puesto y saludar a sus amigas.

Buenos di_ no pudo seguir hablando ya que un balde de lodo le había caído encima.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ fue lo único que pudo articular la chica y que al parecer su grito se escucho por todo el instituto.

Lucy!_ dijeron erza, mira, Levy y cana parándose para ir a ver a su amiga.

EH! No veo nada…_ Lucy no podía ver por donde caminaba ya que el lodo le tapaba los ojos hasta que se estrello con algo_ pum…!_ Eh?_ se pregunto lucy al oír el ruido pero no sabía lo que le esperaba.

LUCY…!_ sus amigas gritaron preocupadas y sorprendidas por ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer Lucy había caído en una trampa de…. ¿Quién? Nadie sabe. Lucy sin querer se había tropezado por donde estaban los libreros al parecer a lado había una mesa que en la parte de abajo se ponían los utensilios de limpieza y justo en la parte de arriba donde no había nada ahí estaba puesta una especie de trampa, Por el golpe que lucy ocasiono al chocarse con el librero la trampa se activo.

Una muralla de libros fue cayendo uno tras otro hasta que uno de los libros cayó encima de un sube y baja de juguete que encima tenía un muñequito con tres agujas pegadas en la cabeza y con la fuerza que el libro cayó encima del sube y baja el muñequito literalmente salió volando hacia arriba haciendo reventar un globo que estaba arriba del muñequito, el globo sostenía un cuchillo en forma horizontal, a lo que el globo se revienta el cuchillo cae y corta una cuerda extendida y sujetada a un ganchito, al cortar la cuerda el muñeco empezó a caminar hasta que llega a un carrito de juguete y lo empuja por una rampa que habían puesto, hay la rampa estaba puesta en una forma que fuera para abajo a toda velocidad y después hacia arriba, cuando el carrito bajo a toda velocidad después subió a toda velocidad técnicamente el carrito ''voló'' hacia otro balde de pegamento con pintura mezclada de color verde y al caer también cayó otro balde que contenía una cucarachas algunas vivas y otras muertas.

L-Lucy... no… te muevas_ le dijo Levy para poder acercarse a ella y quitarle las cucarachas vivas.

Eh?... no veo nada, ¿qué está sucediendo?_ preguntaba Lucy que ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado.

Mientras que Levy se va acercando a la rubia para quitarle algunas cucarachas, Lucy se limpio los ojos rápidamente con las manos pero jamás espero ver lo que acababa de ver…

Eh?.. U-u-una c-cucaracha… KYAAAAAAAAAA!_ Al gritar todas las cucarachas reaccionaron y empezaron a moverse por todo el cuerpo de lucy en una forma chistosa.

Lucy al intentar correr no se dio cuenta que había una cuerda hay y tropezó con ella ocasionando que Lucy se vaya para adelante y para no caerse se empezó a tomar equilibrio pero lo que no espero es que se fuera ventana abajo.

Lucy!_ Gritaron todas sus amigas

Cuando se acercaron a la ventana para ver lo peor pero vieron aun muy inconsciente lucy que había caído en un montón de arbusto.

Uf…. Qué bien que cayó en los arbusto… no queríamos otro accidente como el del año pasado_ decía erza recordando el chico que se cayó de la ventana el año pasado.

¿Lu-chan están bien?_ le gritaba Levy desde el segundo piso a lucy para ver si hay reaccionaba.

Mmm… no hay de otra hay que bajar…_ dijo cana con una botella en la mano con un papel discreto que decía agua no cerveza.

Oye cana no hay de ser tan discreta_ le decía mira con una sonrisa que se reflejaba '' no hay de ser tan discreta'' mientras se acercaba a ella y apuntando al papel pegado.

Yo iré a buscar a Lucy_ le decía Loki desde el otro lado del salón mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón para salir.

Erza, Levy, Mira y Cana lo miraron y le dijeron.

NO NESECITAMOS AYUDA DE UN PERVERTIDO_ le dijeron las 4 mientras movían sus manos de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

A loki se le resbalo una gotita por atrás de la cabeza (estilo anime)_ Está bien chicas... yo solo quería ayudar a Lucy y llevarla a la enfermería y estar a solas con ella…_ Decía Loki mientras se daba la vuelta ocultando su cara para que no vieran atreves de ella su verdadero propósito.

No sé si tus intenciones son sanas o no pero no me puedo fiar_ Le dijo Mira a loki y ya suponiendo su verdadero propósito.

Natsu entro al fin al salón y vio el piso sucio cuerdas sujetas una trampa a lado del estante de libros y supuso…

¡GRAY CAYO EN MI TRAMPA! JAJAJAJAJAJA ESE MANIATICO DEL HELADO CAYO EN MI TRAMPA… SERA UN IDIOTA_ Natsu se reía como un maniático mientras que todos los miraban.

HEY! CHICO IMBECIL DEL PICANTE NO HE CAIDO EN TU TRAMPA… JIJI_ le dijo gray a Natsu sacándole la lengua y una risita.

Ah! Gray no cayó entonces quien…_ no pudo terminar lo que iba de decir ya que alguien lo agarro del cabello y lo arrastro hasta la ventana.

La que cayó en tu trampa fue Lu-chan_ Levy señalaba a su amiga desde el segundo piso.

Lu-lucy cayó en mi… es una tonta por haber caído en ella_ le dijo Natsu a Levy.

Erza lo coge del cabello y le dice_ Natsu mas te vale a que vayas a ver a Lucy y la lleves a la enfermería te quedaras con ella todo el día atendiéndola ¿ok?_ le dijo erza con una mirada atemorizante.

P-pero ... Replico _le Natsu.

¿Tienes alguna objeción?_ le pregunto erza acomodándose sus lentes.

¡NO SEÑOR!_ le dijo Natsu en forma militar.

Ve yo me encargare de explicarles a los maestros sobre porque tú y Lucy no están en clases_ erza le dijo a Natsu para que no se preocupara sobre los profesores.

Natsu salió corriendo de la sala de clases justo cuando toca la campana que indicaba que era hora de iniciar las clases.

Erza me dijo que le explicaría todo a los maestros, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir siento algo de culpa, no había sentido este tipo de dolor desde hace mucho tiempo… y pudo ser que Lucy haya muerto a esa distancia…_pensaba Natsu ya no quería estar vinculado con los funerales.

Salió del instituto dirigiéndose al jardín donde había caído Lucy, la empezó a buscar pero no la hallaba hasta que la alcanzo a ver ella estaba encima de unos arbustos de flores que alrededor del suelo a una distancia larga habían flores de color rojo blancas y amarillas

Natsu se acerco a ella para cargarla y llevarla a la enfermería y se encontró con la sorpresa que se la veía totalmente tierna así lo único que fallaba era el lodo la mezcla de pintura y las cucaracha…

Tks creo que no se merecía esto después de todo_ se dijo para sí mismo para cargar a Lucy y llevarla a la enfermería.

. . .

EN LA OFICINA DEL RECTOR…

Rector… se puede_ preguntaba su secretaria Kinana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pasa Kinana_ le respondió el rector.

Kinana al entra se notaba un preocupada pero el rector ni se dio cuenta.

Rector le debo informar que hubo un accidente hoy en el salón B-1 de segundo grado_ le informo Kinana al rector.

El rector levanto una ceja y le dijo_ que clase de problema_ ya esperando lo peor.

Bueno… la nueva estudiante Lucy ha caído de le ventana…_le dijo Kinana.

D-De la ventana…_ el rector quedo se quedo como piedra y se ponía totalmente pálido.

NOOOOOOOOOO otra vez NOOOOOO! Rebeldes ESOS maníaca ME VAN ADENUNCIAR no podían esperar ... NO PERO QUE SEA 5 meses a enamorarse de alguien COMO LA VENTANA_ gritó el director, parecía como un loco.

KINANA DIME SI MURIO PARA HACERLE UN FUNERAL DIGNO!_ pregunto el recto parándose encima de su escritorio y con el puño en alto.

Etto… Recto Lucy Heartfilia no ha muerto cuando se cayó por la ventana cayó encima de unos arbustos que amortiguaron su caída solo esta inconsciente en la enfermería ._ le explico Kinana al pobre rector que casi le da un colapso.

Ah…. Qué bien pensé que me debía cambiar de país y ponerme otro nombre_ dijo en un suspiro el rector.

Y bueno dime Kinana quien fue el responsable_ le preguntando a su secretaria ya más tranquilo y sentándose en su silla que decía '' el mejor rector de todos''.

Natsu Dragneel, pero él le quería hacer una broma a su compañero gray, usted sabe como son ellos_ le decía al rector haciendo mímicas con las manos.

Si, obvio que se como son… si los conozco desde chiquitos_ recordaba aquellos tiempos con sus ''hijos''.

Bueno como no fue intencional y Lucy no quedo lesionada no lo castigare_ se notaba el semblante serio del rector.

Bueno yo me retiro rector debo segur con el trabajo_ ya caminando hacia la puerta.

El rector no dijo nada solo observo como su secretaria se marchaba.

Ah…. Natsu me pregunto si ya lo has superado…_lo dijo en un suspiro nostálgico.

. . .

Haber chicos todos en la página 16 del libro de historia_ Les decía el profesor de historia Greengli.

Todos sacaron sus libros y buscaron la página indicada.

Bien pongan atención porque hoy va hacer una nueva clase y bla bla bla…._ fue lo único que escucho gray ya que en realidad no le importaba la clase, para las lecciones, aportes, exámenes coqueteaba con cualquier chica de su salón y lograba que les presten sus apuntes y en otras ocasiones lograba que ellas les hagan sus lecciones, aportes, exámenes o tareas, ya se las ingeniaría.

Señor Fullbuster que acabo de decir_ Le pregunto el profesor Greengli con el seño fruncido ya que su estudiante no le preste atención en la clase.

Ah? Que…_ fue lo único que respondió gray

Debe prestar más atención a mi clase _ le dijo en profesor con un notorio enojo.

Cierto aquí me faltan dos estudiantes mas… ¿a dónde están?_ les pregunto el profesor a todos en general.

Erza se paró de su asiento y fue con el profesor a explicarle todo lo que sucedió antes de iniciar las clases.

Ah… ya veo pues no queda de otra, sigamos con la clase_ dicho esto el profesor cogió su libro y empezó a explicar la clase.

. . .

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la enfermería ya que llevaba a una inconsciente Lucy en su espalda, por su culpa paso eso.

Al llegar a la enfermería Natsu recostó a Lucy en una cama para los estudiantes que no se sentían bien o estaban heridos y que necesitaban de reposo, como la doctora no había venido por problemas personales Natsu se debía hacer cargo de Lucy.

Ya dejando a lucy recostada en la cama fue y se dirigió a la bodega que había ahí donde habían utensilio como toallas, jabones, jabón liquido, medicinas, inyecciones, vendas, medicinas… etc.

Cogió dos bandejas un poco anchas, dos toallas, jabón líquido y un poco de vendas y curitas, lleno las bandejas y las lleno con agua.

Al regresar con todo lo dejo encima de una mesita a lado de él, Natsu se sentó en el filo de la cama para poder limpiar bien la cara, cabello y brazos de lucy.

Pero como estaba agotado decidió descansar unos momentos eso ''momentos'' se transformaron en horas, durmió como 3 horas con 15 minutos, ya bien descansado decidió ir a encargarse de su reciente amiga que aun seguía inconsciente.

Empezó a limpiarle los brazos y quitando un par de cucarachas que aun tenia después fue por el cabello y por lo último la cara al terminar de limpiar su cara se la quedo viendo hasta que empezó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Lucy hasta que sus rostros quedaron a una distancia muy corta, Natsu se empezó acercar hacia los labios de Lucy hasta que…..

Ehm? Que estas hacien…_ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el Dragneel se apoderada de sus labio

Natsu no pudo más y empezó a besar a lucy con más fuerza, ella no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo por más que lo intentara empujar el la cogía de las manos y la seguía besando en eso Lucy se suelta del agarre y lo empuja más duro hacia atrás haciendo que él se cayera encima de una silla que estaba ahí.

¡¿I-I-I-I-I-IDIOTA P-PORQUE H-HCAES ESO?!_ Le preguntaba Lucy con un GRAN sonrojo caso igual que el cabello de erza.

Lo siento pero te pareces a alguien y no… me pude contener_ le respondió Natsu como si no pasara nada (se lo dijo de lo más tranquilo)

¡Y por eso me tienes que besar, Idiota!_ dijo Lucy recordándole el beso.

Ya te he dicho que lo siente, Rubia teñida… te he dicho que te pareces a una persona que conocía_ Le dijo Natsu molesto ya que Lucy actuaba asi solo por un simple beso ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

R-Rubia… teñida…_ Lucy lo dijo entre cortadamente_ ¡DIME TÚ, QUE LE HAS HECHO AL VERDDERO NATSU!_ le dijo señalándolo como culpable de algo.

¿Qué?... ah…_ Natsu pensaba si es que era tonta o se hacía, con un largo suspiro al final_ Soy yo el verdadero Natsu _ lo volvió a repetir.

Pero el Natsu de ayer era simpático, amable algo despistado un poco tonto_ empezó a recordar cómo era el ''verdadero ''Natsu''.

Bueno eso es fácil de explicar… yo actuó asi a veces con mis amigos o conocidos generalmente suelo ser frío con personas desconocidas y alejo a las personas que no me agradan... todos en este instituto saben de eso… es extraño que Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira O Bizca no te hayan dicho nada… bueno eso no importa además no sé porque te cuento esto_ cuando le termino de explicar porque actúa asi la miró con una mirada profunda ¿Cómo si quisiera buscar algo? Pero ¿Qué?

Tal vez me tienes confianza ¿No crees?_ le respondió Lucy la duda de Natsu.

Ah… _ lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera mirando hacia abajo_ si… puede que sea eso, pero como no te conozco absolutamente bien no voy a confiar en ti, desde ahora te tratare como a todas las personas_ le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué actuaste asi conmigo desde un principio?_ Lucy tenía esa intriga de porque ''Don rosadito'' la trato asi desde un principio y ahora le viene con otra cosa.

Ah? Eso fue porque pensé que eras una chica fácil… y a todas las chicas fáciles le gustan que las traten asi, pero ahora veo que no_ le respondió a su pregunta de hace un rato.

Entonces eres un Casanova ¿verdad?_ Lucy al principio no entendió muy bien lo que le decía pero ahora lo entendía todo… el solo quería divertirse con ella y por eso actuaba asi... y lo peor de todo pensó que ella era un chica fácil.

Técnicamente soy un chico que hace feliz a las chicas, pero todas saben que no estaremos en una relación… solo dura como decirlo ¿4 días? De ahí es bey bey y sabes ¿qué es lo mejor?_ Natsu al terminar de explicarle a Lucy su duda sobre él, le pregunto algo que ella no iba a saber que era.

¿Qué?..._ fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy no tenía la mínima idea sobre la respuesta que él quería.

En ese momento Natsu se levanta de la silla y se acerca al oído de Lucy para decirle

Que aunque no quieran… se terminan enamorando de mi_ Le dijo Natsu a Lucy con una sonrisa que reflejaba '' T e vas a terminar enamorando de mi''.

¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?_ esta vez Lucy frunció levemente el seño.

Que en cuanto te des cuenta estarás rendida a mis pies_ Natsu lo dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas con las que has salido o has tenido tus aventuras_ esta vez Lucy fue la que hablo y se lo dijo en la cara que ella no se iba a enamorar de un tipo como él.

Ja! Eso o veremos… bueno me voy… ya casi es hora del receso… cuando te sientas mejor te puedes ir al salón_ dicho esto Natsu se paro y se fue hacia la salida.

Espera! ¿Cómo es que ya es casi la hora del receso?_ si Lucy no mal recordaba cuando se cayó de a ventana solo faltaban pocos minutos para que comiencen las clases.

¿No te has dado cuenta?... enserio que las rubias son tontas bueno no importa_ le dijo en una forma que no tenía importancia.

OYE TÚ! SI EL ROSADITO QUE VA CAMINANDO HACIA LA PUERTA!_ le dijo Lucy que riéndose levantar pero no podía al parecer los arbustos no amortiguaron su caída del todo.

Natsu al escuchar esas palabras se le broto una venita de enojo en la frente y se giro para decirle algo a Lucy.

¡No me digas rosadito, rubia tonta! además tú has estado inconsciente como 3 horas y 15 minutos y como ya mismo es hora del receso es obvio que las demás van a venir a ver como están y yo no quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra_ dicho esto se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta para poder salir sin que la chica lo detuviera.

Ah… ya se fue_ dijo Lucy en largo suspiro_ Pero que mal modales tiene este chico y yo que pensaba que podíamos llevarnos bien ahora veo que no, pero ¿cuando dijo que ''ellas vendrían a verme'' se estará refiriendo a las chicas?_ bueno no importa es mejor quedarme aquí hasta que me sienta mejor_ Lucy se volvió acostar en la cama se acomodo y se quedo recostada esperando a que sea hora del receso.

. . .

Ave. Natsu

¿Por qué habré hecho eso?..._ esa pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Natsu.

Sé que se parecen pero no demasiado, además soy un completo idiota le revele que la quería conquistar y después la iba a dejar_ se lo dijo para sí mismo con los brazos alzados de tras de la cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillo para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Bueno no importa además terminara enamorada de mi y ella terminara como las demás_ lo dijo con una sonrisa.

No seré tan duro solo porque ella se parece a ''ella''_ Natsu se proponía enamorarla para después decirle ADIOS.

Natsu ya había llegado a la cafetería del instituto, cuando llego no había absolutamente nadie eso era obvio porque todos estaban en clases excepto él, entonces busco una mesa para sentarse (pero era obvio que todas las mesas estaban desocupadas) se sentó y decidió quedarse ahí hasta que sus amigos salgan de clases.

. . .

En el salón de clases…

Bueno chicos que les parece si por ultimo alguien nos canta una canción ¿eh? Para terminar la clase con una dulce canción cantada por…_ La profesor Lyra empezó a ver por todo el salón para ver quien finalizaría su clase con una canción.

Hoy no está su compañero Natsu por lo que veo_ les dijo la profesor Lyra a sus estudiantes.

No maestra es que hoy hubo un minúsculo problema_ le respondió Jet uno de los mas nerd del grado.

Oh ya veo… bueno como ustedes saben Natsu es un prodigio del canto y la música y por eso canta bien pero eso no importa elijamos a otro_ la profesora empezó a ver otra vez el salón hasta que encontró al estudiante indicado.

Jellal que te parece si pasas al frente y nos cantas una canción_ le dijo la profesora invitándolo a pasar al frente.

Ehm… si_ le contesto Jellal para asi pararse de su asiento e ir a frente.

La profesora tomo su iphone 6 y se lo dio a Jellal para que vea que canción iba a cantar.

Jellal empezó a ver las canciones hasta que vio una que le gusto y la escogió la profesora puso su celular en unos parlantes que venían con su celular, al conectarlos se empezó a escuchar la melodía ya que solo puso la melodía para que Jellal la cantara y obviamente se la debía que saber para poder cantarla.

La melodía empezó a sonar y Jellal miro a erza y erza lo miro a él sus miradas se cruzaron erza se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado Jellal al ver eso sonrió levemente y empezó a cantar la música.

Dicen por hay  
Que sólo hay cuentos de hadas  
Existe el verdadero amor  
Dicen que no debes morder la manzana  
Por qué sola morirás.

Son casi las doce, tus labios me llama  
Tengo tu zapatilla alado de mi cama  
Quiero ser tu héroe, tu escudo, tu espada  
Tengo tu corona, baby.

Erza al escuchar la canción que cantaba su amigo se quedo hipnotizada con aquella canción.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas, protegerte del dolor.  
Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor huu ouh huo huo huo

No sabía el porqué pero su corazón empezó a latir fuerte solo por escuchar esa canción.

Dicen por hay que hay que besar muchos sapos  
Para encontrar el príncipe azul  
Y que las princesas pasan mucho trabajo  
Buscando la felicidad.

Son casi las doce tus labios me llaman  
Tengo tu zapatilla alado de mi cama  
Quiero ser tu héroe, tu escudo, tu espada  
Tengo tu corona, baby.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas, protegerte del dolor.  
Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor huu ouh.

Huuu eres uuu uuuu  
Huuu eres uuu uuu

Erza seguía escuchando la canción pero seguía mirando hacia otro lado y de repente siente que alguien la mira cuando mira al frente se quedo sorprendida ya que su amigo Jellal la estaba mirando mientras cantaba esta hermosa canción.

Yo quiero ser, tu príncipe de amor  
Cuidarte el corazón  
Con mil rosas (con mil rosas)  
Protegerte (protegerte) del dolor  
Yo quiero ser (yo quiero ser)  
Tu príncipe de amor  
Hacerte una canción  
Y por siempre (y por siempre)  
Estar juntos tu y yo  
Como en un cuento de amor.

Erza no se dio cuenta que se lo había quedo viendo como una tonta, al terminar la canción Jellal le dedico una sonrisa sincera a erza ya que ella lo estaba mirando y como era su amiga le dedico esa sonrisa.

¡Eso fue genial Jellal!, estuviste sensacional muy bien cuando sea mi clase te elegiré mas seguido_ terminando de decir la profesora lira y la campana sonó.

Bueno chicos hasta la siguiente clase ya se pueden retirar, vayan que el receso es sagrado_ les dijo la profesora lira a todos sus estudiantes ya que ella también se estaba yendo para ir a comer.

Erza estaba en bobada viendo a Jellal aunque habían algunos bichitos pegados a el pero a ella no le importaba después Jellal se despidió de las chicas que parecían chicles pegados a él para poder dirigirse hacia la salida.

¡Planeta llamando a erza!_ Le dijo mira poniendo su mano al frente de su cara y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

Ah? Que pasa chicas_ le pregunto erza con una ceja alzada.

Que te estamos llamando hacia un buen rato y nada es como si estuvieras en otro planeta_ le dijo esta vez Levy poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura.

Ah es que… bueno…yo…_ erza no sabía que decirles ya que ella estaba en ''otro'' planeta porque se había quedado mirando a su amigo mientras que otras chicas se acercaban y lo empezaban alagar.

Cana fue más astuta y miro en dirección en donde Erza estaba mirando hace un buen rato.

Oh…. Ya veo con que erza esta celosa_ le dijo cana con una sonrisa picara mientras se tapaba aquella sonrisa con su mano.

¡No…. e-es… a-a-asi!_ le contesto erza algo exaltada por lo que acababa de decir cana.

Ara Ara tranquila erza no importa si te pones celosa una novia se pone asi por con cualquier chica que se le acerque a su chico_ le dijo esta vez mira señalando a Jellal y a esas chicas que estaban con él.

Oh! Miren la hora hay de ir a ver a lucy Jajaja_ erza se paró de su asiento ya saliendo del lugar como un robot.

JaJaJaJa Erza jamás ha sabido como demostrar sus sentimientos por Jellal_ Mira conocía a erza desde pequeña y podía afirmar que siempre se ponía asi cada vez que sacaban el tema ''Jellal''.

¿Ha? Y Erza ¿adónde se fue?_ pregunto Levy y con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

Haig fe boque abcadsalra geve ge efchar Gonde Lufy_ el canal DIJO Tomando una botella de agua''''.

Bueno es mejor apresurarnos o si no erza llegara primero_ les dijo Levy ya para salir del salón.

Vamos… _ dijeron mira y cana al unisono pero cuando iban saliendo mira se percato de algo que ninguna de las demás vieron_ Oh….

. . .

Toc Toc_ Erza golpeaba levemente la puerta_ Lucy ¿puedo pasar?

Si_ le respondió Lucy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Erza entro a la habitación y solo vio a Lucy al que no vio fue al chico pelirosa.

Lucy ¿Dónde está Natsu?_ le pregunto erza ya sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama.

Eh… bueno…_ Lucy no sabía cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que sucedió.

Erza alzo una ceja y al ver la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado_ ¿ya te lo ha dicho verdad?_ le pregunto erza cruzándose y cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos en una forma pensativa.

D-De que hablas erza_ Lucy parecía algo preocupada por lo que su amiga pudiera hacer si se entera que el Dragneel la beso.

Que técnicamente es un mujeriego, ¿verdad?_ lo dijo de lo más tranquilo.

¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Lucy estaba muy sorprendida como ella sabia eso.

Es porque las chicas y los chicos es decir Natsu, gray, Jellal, Laxus hemos estado juntos desde el jardín de infantes y como nos conocemos de tanto tiempo es obvio que sepa eso_ le dijo erza que aun seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Ya veo… pero me lo puedes seguir explicando_ le dijo lucy intrigada sobre lo que erza sabia y ella no sobre Natsu.

Mira el año pasado Bizca entro al instituto y Natsu la trato como a ti te trataba ayer todo dulce algo tonto un poco despistado pero es todo actuación para conseguir a chicas fáciles pero como bizca no era una chica fácil se dio cuenta a la semana y le dejo claro que ella no quería nada con él_ le dijo mirándola a la cara.

¡ENSERIO!_ Lucy no se lo podía creer enserio que ese rosadito era pilas cuando se trataba de tirarse a una chica.

Si pero él no era así_ erza miraba hacia la ventana con un poco de nostalgia al recordar los días que su amigo no era asi.

¿Y desde cuando empezó a comportarse de esa manera?_ le pregunto Lucy con mucha… intriga.

No lo sé, solo paso_ fue lo único que le dijo erza después de que alguien tocara la puerta

¡Hola chicas!_ entro una alegre Levy.

Oh! ¿Levy-chan como estas?_ Le pregunto Lucy parándose de la cama para ir a saludar a sus amigas.

Bien Lu-chan pero al parecer te sientes mejor después de haber caído de una ventana de dos pisos_ le dijo Levy.

Ah… la caída si… ya me siento mejor además mientras que yo seguía inconsciente Natsu me limpio el cabello la cara y los brazos y después…_ Lucy se quedo pensativa si decirles lo del beso o no.

¿Después que? Lucy_ le dijo Erza con un tono de exigente.

SI ahora yo también quiero sabes_ ahora se metió cana en la conversación queriendo saber ''eso''.

En ese momento todas se unieron en forma de un medio circulo y se acercaron a Lucy diciéndole_ DINOS!

A lucy se le resbalo una gotita por la cien al ver eso de sus amigas.

B-Bueno es que después que me limpio los brazos el cabello y la cara… me… intento besar y le dije porque y me dijo que era porque me parecía a alguien que le conocía y empezamos a discutir y después me dijo que ''aunque no quieran se terminan enamorando de mí'' y yo no entendí bien eso y después me dijo ''que iba a estar rendida a sus pies''_ Lucy lo dijo muy cómicamente ya que cada vez que decía una frase de Natsu se cambiaba la voy y se ponía hacer mímicas como las de un chico mujeriego.

Oh… ya veo entonces tu eres la siguiente_ le dijo cana señalándola con el dedo.

Lu-chan debes tener cuidado cuando se trata de Natsu y sus conquistas_ le advirtió Levy.

Es verdad los chicos tienen una listas con las que han salido y después las dejan sin decir nada_ le dijo mira poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lucy.

¿Cómo que los chicos?_ esta vez Lucy no entendía nada de nada.

¿Por qué no salimos y nos vamos a la cafetería para comer y ahí te lo explicamos mejor?_ le dijo esta vez mira tocándose el estomago en forma que quería ir a comer.

¡Sí!_ dijeron las demás y sin decir nada más salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

. . .

En la cafetería del instituto.

Hola carboncillo ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto gray acercándose aquella mesa donde está sentado Natsu.

Hola cara de hielo estoy esperándolos para contarles algo_ le respondió Natsu a Gray poniendo los pies encima de la mesa.

¡Qué tal Natsu!_ le dijo Laxus atrás de gray con una bandeja de comida.

¿Cómo asi no has pedido tu comida?_ le pregunto Jellal porque qué extraño que el Dragneel no pidiera su comida ya que es el número comiendo.

¡Ah eso! Los estoy esperando_ le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que casi jamás veían.

¿Cómo así don comelón?_ le pregunto Laxus ya sentándose en unas de las sillas.

Eso es porque_ no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jellal lo interrumpió.

Tienes un nuevo objetivo ¿no es asi?_ le dijo Jellal ya empezando a comer un pastel de chocolate con nutella en forma de círculos en la copa del pastel y 3 fresas al costado.

¿Jellal que comes que adivinas?_ le dijo Natsu mirando hacia arriba con una media sonrisa.

Oye cabeza de chorlito tu sí que vas rápido no mas terminaste con la otra antes de ayer y ya estas buscando otra_ le dijo esta vez Laxus mientras comía pollo hornado con fideos y una ensalada y de tomar un jugo natural de mora.

Yo pues ya dinos quien es tu nuevo objetivo_ le pregunto gray con la duda mientras se comía dos chuletas grandes arroz y papas fritas y de tomar un jugo frozen de granadilla.

Es la nueva esa rubia teñida_ lo dijo como si solo pronunciar su nombre le molestara.

Enserio pero recuerda que es amiga de Erza y las demás_ le recordó Jellal a su amigo por las dudas.

Si lo recuerdo pero no creo que les importe_ al terminar de hablar se paro y empezó a caminar.

Eh! Natsu agonde vag_ Le dijo Laxus con un pocotón de comida en la boca (clásico de hombres).

Voy a comprar comida el estomago me ruge_ ya dicho eso siguió caminando hasta que levanto su brazo y mano para despedirse.

Ah…. Este jamás cambia_ lo dijo en un suspiro gray.

Bueno si él no cambia nosotros peor si sabes a lo que me refiero_ esta vez hablo Jellal que miraba su pastel.

Bueno puedes que tengas razón saben no se qué hacer con esa chica de de primer grado_ les decía gray ya que esa chica no o dejaba en paz era algo raro que no esté en esos momentos junto a él.

¿De qué salón?_ le pregunto Laxus que estaba comiendo como un animal.

La del salón A-2 es extraño que no esté aquí pero para mí está bien que no esté por lo menos podre estar tranquilo_ Le dijo gray respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiso Laxus hace un momento.

Además voy a poder comer bien ya que no voy a parecer un centro de atracciones ya que esa chica jamás deja de mirarme_ Les dijo ya comenzando a comer.

. . .

En la misma cafetería pero a unas 4 mesas más a ya de las de los chicos.

Al fin pudimos encontrar una mesa_ les dijo mira con una sonrisa aunque eso no tapaba su desesperación.

Es verdad nos demoramos en encontrar una_ dijo Levy con una cara inexplicable.

¡Oh! Miren chicas hay viene bizca_ les dijo cana con su típica voz ebria.

¡Chicas!..._ bizca venia corriendo para ir con las demás

¡H-Hola….!_ bizca lo dijo entre encortadamente.

Hola bizca que gusto verte_ le hablo erza a bizca mientras que comía un pastel de fresas.

De donde sacaste eso_ le pregunto lucy con una cara de susto y preocupación y empezaba a entender lo extraña que era este instituto.

Me puedo sentar_ le pregunto bizca a todas las presentes.

¡Claro!_ dijeron todas al unisono.

Y bueno bizca ya cuéntanos_ Mira no aguanto y soltó la bomba.

¿De qué cosa quieres que te cuente?_ bizca esperaba que no sea lo que ella pensaba mientras ponía una pose de ''disimulación total''.

Haber chicas que nos perdimos_ dijo Levy poniendo entre las dos ya que bizca estaba sentada delante de mira.

Ara Ara nadie mas vio lo que yo vi al parecer_ Mira miro a las demás y luego miro a bizca y como si fuera con la mirada le dijo '' mi silencio cuesta'' al parecer se había formado una atmosfera tensa entre ellas dos.

Bizca trago duro ya que si mira iba a guardar un secreto que se ''entero'' (ya que lo vio) por casualidad necesitaba ''algo'' para que no diga nada.

Etto…._ Lucy empezó a tensarse la atmosfera era demasiado para ella.

Oh! Bueno chicas ya párenla_ Comento Erza mientras limpiaba una espada.

Es verdad erza tiene razón bizca ya cuenta_ Esta vez hablo Levy o mas bien exigió.

B-Bueno….._ Bizca no les quería contar porque sabía que si se los decía se iban a involucrar y arruinar las cosas como muchas veces.

Es que cuando nos íbamos vi como bizca andaba por el celular_ dijo con muchaaaa simpleza.

Y eso es…. ¿Todo?_ dijo Erza algo confundida.

¡S-Si!_ dijo Bizca como un militar.

Gueno Echto bo ne vonbenshe pefo wo impocta_ Les ''hablo'' cana con una botella en la boca medio llena.

Esta vez mira miro a bizca y con la mirada le dijo ''espero mi recompensa'' a bizca le sudo frio y la cabeza la poso encima de la mesa con una nube depresiva al parecer no le cayó muy bien la frase ''espero mi recompensa'' ahora que aria…

¡Bizca ven!_ Alzack la llamo desde otra mesa.

Bizca ve te llama tu hombre_ le dijo erza causando que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate o mas.

Ah…. El es quien te gusta ¿Verdad?_ Lucy supuso que era el porqué obviamente todas las estaban molestando con él.

Q-Qué L-Lucy que d-dices.._ Bizca empezó a mover las manos de un lado a otro.

Pero si es verdad_ Levi estaba con los dedos tapando su boca y con una mirada algo picara.

Bueno me voy con alzack, chao chicas_ Dicho todo eso Bizca se paro y se fue corriendo en la mesa donde se encontraba alzack y su mejor amigo Loki.

Que rápido crecen fif fif_ dijo erza con un pañito secándose las ''lagrimas''.

¡Eso es!_ dijo L evy haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

¿Qué cosa Levy-chan?_ Le pregunto Lucy a su amiga que ahora estaba sentada a su lado derecho donde anteriormente estaba bizca.

N-No nada jejeje_ le respondió Levy rascándose la cabeza.

Levy cogió su celular y que nadie la viera y le mando un mensaje a erza para hacerle una fiesta o una bienvenida a Lucy.

Mensaje para erza:

Erza que tal si le hacemos una fiesta o una bienvenida sorpresa a lu-chan… eso sería increíble ¿no crees? *O* C: diles a las demás.

Mensaje finalizado.

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje y enviárselo a erza Levy dirigió su mirada ansiosa hacia erza esperando a que ella le llegara el mensaje rápidamente, Al percatarse que erza estaba mirando hacia abajo como leyera algo se dio cuenta que su mensaje fue recibido.

Ave. Erza

Me pregunto por qué Levy parece a mí que me forma_ DIJE mentalmente.

Bi°°Bi°°_ yo tenía mi bolso en mis piernas y lo abrí para ver mi celular.

Un mensaje de…. ¿Levy?_ abrí el mensaje de Levy y lo empecé a leer.

Mensaje de Levy:

Erza que tal si le hacemos una fiesta o una bienvenida sorpresa a lu-chan… eso sería increíble ¿no crees? *O* C: diles a las demás.

Mensaje finalizado.

Erza sonrió por lo bajo y le mando un mensaje diciendo que eso sería una buena idea y que hablaría con una de las chicas para que se libraran de lucy para poder hablar para la fiesta o bienvenida sorpresa.

Creo que le mandare el mensaje a cana para que después le diga a mira_ erza empezó a escribir el mensaje para cana.

Mensaje para cana:

Hey cana Levy me ha dicho para hacerle una fiesta o bienvenida sorpresa para lucy y se me ocurrió inventar un plan para que una de nosotras o alguien mas se la lleve y la distraiga, para poder realizar mejor el plan de una fiesta o bienvenida: D sorpresa para Lucy sin que ella se entere porque eso sería malo muy malo O:

Mensaje finalizado.

Espero que a cana le llegue pronto el mensaje_ cerré el celular y lo guardé para asi ver a cana que estaba al lado de de Lucy y esperaba que lucy no se dé cuenta.

Punto De Vista. Cana

Ugh Ugh Ugh Ugh…. ¡Ah! _ Cana termino de beber toda su botella de ''agua'' sin parar una sola vez.

¿Eh?..._ saque el celular del mi bolsillo de mi falda y ví que era un mensaje de erza.

Empecé a leer lo que decía y le dirigí una mirada a Levy y a Erza y procurándome de que lucy no me viera y que no sospeche ya que al principio casi me descubre, si me hubiera descubierto en estos momentos Erza me hubiera cortado la cabeza y la hubiera puesto en el muro de su habitación con una inscripción con mi nombre.

UH…._ me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo por pensar en eso.

Bueno le voy a enviar el mensaje a mira_ me dije para mi misma.

Mensaje para mira:

Oye mira las chicas me han dicho que se les ocurrió la idea de hacerle una fiesta o bienvenida a Lucy que tal no suena nada mal, y para planear todo o ponernos de acuerdo necesitamos que una de nosotras o alguien más se lleve a Lucy para entretenerla o:)

Mensaje finalizado.

Bueno ya esta haber que nos dice mira_ Cana seguía con el celular esperando a que finalice el envió del mensaje.

Y que piensas cana_ Le pregunta Lucy de algo que no escucho ella.

Qué cosa_ fue lo único que pude responder no se me ocurría nada más y justo vi a las demás y erza y Levy eran que me mataban con la mirada.

Que si algún día de estos hacemos una pijamada o una salida de compras_ le contesto a la pregunta que cana le iso.

Ah… eso… si eso sueno increíble jajajaja_ le respondí a lucy con una disimulada carcajada aunque se me paso un poco porque me reí demediado.

Ave. Mira

Oh… porque todas miran de esa forma_ me lo dije para mí misma después de eso me llego un mensaje y cuando iba a sacar el celular erza me dio un golpecito con el codo y me iso una seña con los ojos para abajo, creo que no quiere que lo saque.

Puse la contraseña de mi celular y vi que era un mensaje de cana y de la nada sentí nuevamente las miradas de todas excepto de la de Lucy que estaba muy animadamente conversando con las demás, al abrirlo empecé a leer el mensaje de cana.

Después de leerlo se me ocurrió una idea de quién podía despistar a lucy y asi poder planear el plan de la bienvenida o fiesta y sabia quien era la persona indicada.

Empecé a teclear las teclas invisibles de mi celular ya que era táctil y les mande un mensaje a las tres.

Mensaje finalizado.

Chicas entiendo tengo a las personas indicadas que nos ayudaran con lo de lucy son perfectos para ese trabajo.

Mensaje finalizado.

Bueno cárgate rápido por favor celular_ le Dije al celular mentalmente.

Ya se cargo ahora a empecé a escribir el otro mensaje a las otras dos personitas que nos iban de leí ayudar.

Punto De Vista. Normal

Erza Cana y Levy vieron el mensaje que les envió mira al instante lo leyeron al terminar de leerlo se vieron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza.

Cierto ahora que recuerdo me iban a explicar lo de erza y Natsu son primos y de los chicos y sus listas con nombres de puras chicas_ Les recordó Lucy de su tema pendiente.

Asi… bueno mira es que Natsu es mi primo de parte de mamá ya que mi mamá es la hermana menor del papá de Natsu creo que solo le gana por unos dos años creo…_ Erza le empezó a contar y a explicar solo como ella sabia y al final puso una cara de duda.

Ya…. Creo que entiendo_ lucy pudo entender lo que erza le empezaba a explicar.

Ah…. Y también gray es mi primo_ erza finalizo después de decir eso.

¿Gray?... quien es gray_ Les dijo lucy con un poco de confusión, en verdad no sabía ni quien era gray era recién nueva que quieren que haga.

Cierto bueno después te decimos quien es, mira gray es el primo de erza ya que la mamá de él es la hermana de la mamá de ella pero los apellidos son distintos porque como ya sabes se pone el apellido del papá primero_ Ahora era Levy quien le empezaba a explicar las cosas a Lucy.

Bueno y los chicos y sus listas son porque en el instituto hay un como decirlo un ''grupito'' que son mujeriegos_ mira iso énfasis y una comillas al pronunciar la palabra ''grupito''_ pero son endemoniadamente guapos y ninguna chica se les resiste entonces los chicos eligen a una chica de cualquier grado que no sea mas de decimo para arriba después salen con ellas solo por una semana o dos aunque es muy raro eso pero solo lo hacen para que ellas se acuesten con ellos y después sus nombres están en la lista y ellos al parecer tienen una regla no meterse con la misma chica dos veces también sus otros amigos no pueden o no deben fijarse en la misma chica o no pueden salir con una de las chicas que están en la lista de sus otros compañeros, fin_ dijo mira con un toque de detective privado además de donde saco todo eso.

Y ellos eran asi antes o que_ les pregunto nuevamente Lucy a sus amigas que la atmosfera se puso algo tenso por la pregunta que iso ella.

Bueno el y ellos no eran asi, nosotras y ellos nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos pero ninguno de ellos eran asi_ A mira se le notaba una gran nostalgia en sus ojos.

Natsu y gray me contaba todo y lo que es TODO pero un día al finalizar los día de verano cuando teníamos 7 años se empezó a comportar raro y no quería hablar con nadie con el único con quien hablo fue con gray y es el único que sabía que le pasaba intente que me dijera muchas veces pero lo único que me decía era que ''los secretos no se cuentan sobre todo si es algo demasiado privado''_ desde ese momento Natsu no volvió a ser el mismo y después fue gray en la época de otoño salía a escondidas como Natsu pero un día volvió y estaba totalmente desanimado no quería ni hablar con nadie y no comió por tres días y Natsu y Laxus hablaron con el después de una semana se arreglo todo pero desde ese día ya no eran los mismos_ termino de redactar erza conteniendo las lagrimas que nadie notaba eso la ponía my triste ya que no pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Después pasaron cosas que son difíciles de olvidar_ dijo mira con las manos hechas puños encima de su regazo.

Lo siento_ dijo lucy con la cabeza agachada.

¿Eh?... ¿por qué?_ Levy mira y erza les preguntaron el porqué de su disculpa cana solo estaba atenta a lo que veía.

Por hacerlas recordar momentos tristes y que les hacen sentir dolor_ Dijo Lucy con mucha cautela a sus palabras.

Bueno nosotras te lo queríamos contar_ Mira la tomo de la mana y le dio una sonrisa única de ella.

ahora en la mesa de los chicos….

Oye Jellal ahí esta erza ¿Por qué no vas y la saludas?_ Laxus lo empieza a molestar a Jellal con erza.

¿Quién es esa tal erza?_ Le pregunto Jellal algo confuso.

¿Cómo? ¿No la recuerdas?... JaJaJaJaJaJa has andado con muchas que ni si quieras te sabes los nombres_ Gray le pregunto primero pero para él era obvio que ni si quiera se sabía ni un nombre y como ya sabía la respuesta empezó a reír.

JaJaJaJa no puede ser enserio que eres idiota_ Laxus era que se reía mientras lo insultaba a su amigo Jellal.

No enserio ¿quién es Erza?_ Les preguntaba Jellal a sus compañeros amigos mejores amigos unos amigos imbéciles o bueno estúpidos amigos mujeriegos, algo confundido.

Estas de broma… ¿Verdad?_ Le dijo Gray metiéndose en la conversación.

No enserio no sé quién es la tal erza…_ dijo Jellal algo confundido, por lo que sus amigos les estaban diciendo de una tal erza.

Déjate de tonterías_ Le hablo Laxus algo aturdido ya que Jellal no admitía que conocía a erza.

Hola chicos ya llegue_ Les dijo Natsu sentándose en medio de gray y Jellal.

Oye Natsu puedes creer que Jellal dice que no conoce a erza_ le comento gray a su amigo que recién llegaba.

¿Qué? como no va a…_ Natsu no termino de hablar ya que sus ojos captaron algo que le gustó o más bien su siguiente presa.

¡Oye! Flamita que tanto miras_ le pregunto gray a Natsu aunque él no respondía, más bien tenía su mirada al asecho.

¿Qué tanto miras?_ Laxus le pregunto otra vez a su amigo y como vio que no respondía prefirió virarse y ver qué era lo que entretenía tanto al Dragneel.

¡Ah! Ya veo, con qué era eso_ le dice Laxus con una sonrisa eufórica.

JaJaJaJa no pierdes el tiempo, ¿ahora qué aras?_ Le dijo Jellal prestando atención al asunto de la nueva ''victima''.

Ya verán_ fue lo único que dijo Natsu después de levantarse.

¿Ahora qué hará?_ dijo gray cogiendo su jugo para tomárselo de un trago.

No lo sé… es Natsu nadie sabe que movimientos hará_ les dijo Laxus para todos los de la mesa.

. . .

Hola chicas que hacen_ les pregunto el recién llegado cogiendo una silla y poniendo alado de cana ya que era el más cercano al de su nueva ''presa''.

Hablando del rey de roma_ le dice Cana señalándolo con su decima bebida en la mano.

Entonces estaban hablando de mi… eso me alaga_ le contesta al comentario de cana que iso hace unos momentos.

JaJaJaJaJa no te creas mucho primito…_ esta vez erza lo miro con una mirada amenazante.

Er ya sabes que lucy ya sabe todo y bueno ya no debo de actuar_ Natsu puso sus manos debajo de su mentol con los codos en la mesa.

Un momento todo lo de ayer fue pura actuación_ le pregunto Lucy a Natsu algo confundida ¡no! Demasiado confundida.

Bueno te explico a gray le agradaste le interesaste y a mi también y bueno gray y yo una vez estudiamos actuación y creo que ir a las clases dieron sus frutos ¿no crees?_ Natsu le respondió con una sonrisa y un giño a Lucy.

Y todo eso de las bebidas el pastel la golpiza los momentos en que la pasábamos bien, todo era mentira…_ Lucy estaba decepcionada los chicos en verdad les cayeron bien pero ahora conociendo la verdad no se dejaría de ningún chico en este instituto.

Erza Cana Mira Levy me lo quieren explicar bien todo lo que sucedió ayer porque yo lo vi todo real_ lucy le pidió a sus amigas que les explicaran más que sea un poco porque en verdad estaba atónita.

Bueno nosotras… lo que paso es que ellos jamás se portan asi y era lindo pero después supusimos del porque de su comportamiento y les seguimos el juego para ver hasta donde llegaba todo eso_ le explico Levy con mucha pena mientras tenía la cabeza agachada.

Pero el amor que miente asegurarse de que tiene ibamos a decir ... pero como le dijimos Ellos cambiaron y era agradable tenerlos otra vez asi ... Leer _ Mira asegura Lucy alzando la cara con lágrimas queriendo Salir unirse.

Lu-chan por favor créenos enserio te decimos la verdad_ Levy la miro con ojos de tristeza y la tomo de las mano.

Lucy estás segura en creer lo que él te dice en vez que a tus amigas yo se que nos conocemos poco tiempo pero ya somos inseparables_ Cana dejo de tomar licor y la miro a los ojos.

Lucy…. Pero ellas sabían todo eso… pudieron habértelo dicho y asi evitar el beso de la enfermería ¿no crees?_ Natsu se paró de su asiento y fue directo hacia lucy, se acerco a su oído y le empezó a susurrar cosas que todas ellas pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

¡Cállate!_ Lucy le gritó a Natsu pero un grito que solo ellos puedan escuchar_ yo… les creo a las chicas ellas me lo hubieran dicho pero con lo que me han contado entiendo a la perfección sus sentimientos_ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Natsu estaba totalmente asombrado era extraño que no funcionara su plan… siempre engatusaba a una chica y si sus amigas se daban cuenta de algo hacia que su amistad termine y así él lograba su objetivo pero no esta vez no era asi, el gran Natsu Dragneel no lograba separar una amistad….bueno el sabía que no se iba a quedar asi.

Bien como quieras…_ Natsu se la quedo mirando con una mirada de desprecio.

Bien_ lucy lo miraba con una mirada muy profunda con mucho odio.

Al parecer sus miradas chocaban una cierta descarga eléctrica.

Me voy_ Natsu se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse a su mesa hasta que…

Si mejor vete eso serio lo correcto_ Lucy lo dice con total superioridad.

Óyeme mira como me hablas fui yo quien te llevo a la enfermería y te ayudo y te curo_ Natsu le empieza hacer recuerdo de todo lo que iso por ella.

Si y te recuerdo que erza te obligo y tú fuiste el culpable de eso y además tu mismo dijiste que todo era pura actuación_ Lucy no espero mas y se paro para ponerlo en su lugar.

Si… pero… yo te bese no es asi_ Natsu lo dijo con un toque de triunfo pensó que con eso ganaría.

….._ Lucy no sabía que decir no se le ocurría nada para eso hasta que algo iso clic en su cabeza.

Pero fue tu decisión besarme no es asi yo jamás te lo pedí además yo forcejeaba y tu más presión ponías_ Lucy lo dijo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ah….._ Natsu le iba a decir algo pero se quedo con la boca abierta y el dedo como que le iba a decir algo pero como que lo volvió a pensar y a pensar y nada no obtuvo respuesta de su cerebro.

Natsu y Lucy se quedaron viendo por unos minutos y parecía que de sus frentes salían dos rayos eléctricos que chocaban entre sí.

¡JM!_ los dos a la vez hicieron ese sonido como si no quisieran hablarse virando las caras hacia otro lado.

Natsu se fue hacia su mesa como decirlo…. Enojado, y Lucy ni que lo digan enterarse de todo eso… Wuau… eso es mucho para un día y lo peor de todo ella vive con el y en estos momento no tiene dinero para poder cambiarse solo tiene lo necesario para ella la comida el agua la luz y la renta del próximo mes. Además no les quería pedir dinero a ''ellos'' tal vez ni se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba.

Bueno que les parece ir a_ Levy estaba intentando cambiar la tensión del aire hasta que la interrumpen.

¡Nee-chan!_ Elfman venia corriendo a tomada marcha con alguien más detrás suyo.

Elfman que bien que viniste justo en el momento indicado_ Lo felicita Mira por llegar en un momento crucial y algo extraño para todos.

Hola loki tu también vinistes eso me alegra mucho_ Mira lo ve que estaba atrás de Elfman hasta que el coge y se pone como si nada ya no estaba cansado.

Hola señorita mira-chan usted siempre tan gentil_ Loki le dice a mira algunos elogios mientras se acomoda sus gafas de color turquesa oscuro.

¡Si quieres ser novio de mi hermana debes de vencerme primero para demostrar que eres hombre!_ Elfman coge a loki de la camisa y le empieza a mirar con una mirada de sobreprotector enloquecido.

S-Si…._ Loki estaba como en la espada y la pared.

Bueno Elfman nos harías un favor y tu también loki_ Le pidió Mira departe de todas las demás.

Nos harían el gran privilegio de mostrarle el instituto a nuestra amiga lucy_ Todas menos lucy les hicieron ojitos de cachorrito suplicante.

Oh…. Son tan adorables como decirles que no, está bien les daremos el tour por el instituto a lucy_ Loki va y coge a lucy de la mano y la atrae hacia el haciendo que ella quede enroscada con los brazos de él.

Todo por mi hermana_ dijo Elfman y haciendo una pose de chico fuerte con los brazos.

Por eso hoy mira hará tu comida favorita_ le dice Levy a Elfman.

¡Comer la comida de tu hermana eso es de hombres!_ Elfman puso otras de sus poses de ''hombres''.

Bien Lucy vámonos_ Loki suelta a Lucy se la lleva junto a Elfman.

Bien comencemos con el plan de darle una bienvenida o una fiesta a Lucy_ Dijo Levy con un toque de emoción en sus ojos.

Mmm… creo que lo primero seria adónde vamos hacer la bienvenida o la fiesta_ Le dice Erza con el dedo en su mentón pensando donde se podría hacer la bienvenida o fiesta.

Porque no en mi casa a mi papá no le molesta_ Dijo cana dándole un sorbo a su nueva bebida alcolica.

Pero el tío Gildarts no se enojara recuerda que no le gusta que vayan chicos excepto nuestros primos_ le dijo Levy a cana ya que enserio Gildarts afuera del instituto es un papá sobre protector.

Tranquilas tengo un AS bajo la manga si el se reúsa a que hagamos la bienvenida hay_ les dijo Cana guiñándoles el ojo además ya había pensado en eso desde que se mandaron los mensajes.

Listo ya tenemos el lugar solo faltarían las decoraciones las botanas la música el entretenimiento las invitaciones y necesitaremos ayuda_ les comento erza contando con los dedo las cosas que les faltaban.

Mmm…. Eso es verdad_ Todas se pusieron cómodas en sus asientos y se pusieron a pensar en una idea.

Ya se quien nos podría ayudar_ Dijo cana con brillos en los ojos.

Desembucha cana_ le dijo Levy esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

Se acuerdan de ese club de chicos y chicas un poco extraños_ Cana al parecer no se sabía bien el nombre del club pero tenía una idea.

¿Como se llamaba… ?_ Cana se cruzo de brazos y puso sus piernas como las de un buda cuando meditan.

¡Haya! El club que es dirigido por el profesor de ingles jura_ Mira estaba con total entusiasmo.

¡Si ese mismo!_ Le dijo cana moviendo la cabeza para arriba y para abajo.

No, no me suena_ dijo mira encogida de hombros y con los brazos medios alzados con cara de decepción.

En ese momento cuando mira dijo eso las demás casi se caen para atrás.

Que se le puede hacer_ dijo erza en voz baja con una media sonrisa.

Hace unos minutos después de la pelea de lucy y Natsu.

Ave. Natsu

Que se cree esa rubia teñida_ se decía Natsu metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que cierto peli azul oscuro lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Oye carboncillo me escuchaste_ Le dijo gray con un tono de voz elevado y un poco enojado.

Si, si te escuche_ le contesta Natsu de mala forma.

Oye y a ti que mosca te paso_ le dice Laxus.

Te fuiste donde esa chica regresas y estas de mal humor ¿Qué paso allá?_ le pregunta Jellal.

Lo que paso es que le dije que todo era pura actuación_ fue lo único que contesto el Dragneel después de haber recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Estúpido estás loco le dijiste que yo también estaba actuando_ gray estaba muy alterado y un poco enojado.

Si obvio que se lo dije_ le contesto con una mirada fría y profunda.

Tks… y yo que la quería conquistar y ponerla en la lista_ gray se tranquilizo se cruzo de brazos.

Si pero te digo que esa chica no es nada fácil_ le comenta algo que al parecer al fullbuster le intrigo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Natsu?_ esta vez el que hablo fue Jellal.

Como lo oyen intente hacerle creer que sus amigas le traicionaron y le mintieron ya que ellas sabían desde un principio lo que nosotros queríamos_ Natsu miro a sus amigos y les dio una explicación corta.

Y que paso después_ le volvió a preguntar Jellal.

Prefirió confiar en sus amigas y eso que use mi voz seductora que atrae a cualquiera_ le dijo Natsu.

Wuau no lo puedo creer enserio eso paso_ Laxus que se mantuvo en silencio mucho tiempo por fin prefirió hablar.

Ha y no les conté lo que paso en la enfermería_ les dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Esto se puso interesante_ dijo gray.

La bese y me rechazo con un golpe que iso que me cayera al suelo_ dijo Natsu con n cierto enojo ya que jamás le paso eso con una chica.

Y dime que vas hacer ahora_ le dijo gray demasiado tranquilo.

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo a Natsu esperando su respuesta.

Lo que voy hacer es conquistar a esa chiquilla y jugar con sus sentimientos y le demostrare que a Natsu Dragneel nadie siempre consigue lo que quiere_ lo dijo en un tono de triunfo.

Hablando de esa chica al parecer dos te están haciendo competencia_ le dice Laxus señalando aquella mesa donde estaban.

Natsu le iso caso a Laxus y se viro para ver quiénes eran los que les hacían la disque competencia.

Esos dos no son Loki y Elfman_ dijo Jellal algo desconcertado.

Elfman y loki van hacer mi ''competencia'' Já no me hagas reír

Bueno Elfman tal vez no pero loki…_ Le dijo gray.

¡Oh! Miren los dos están que se llevan a Lucy_ volvió a hablar gray.

Eso no me importa_ les dijo a todos sus amigos mostrando un total desinterés

Oye Jellal cuanto falta para que termine el receso_ Le pregunto gray.

Faltan 11 minutos_ le respondió Jellal a la pregunta que le iso gray.

Aunque yo tengo una ventaja que ellos no tienen_ les hablo Natsu con los pies encima de la mesa.

¿y cuál es?_ le pregunto Laxus.

Yo vivo con ella no en el mismo departamento pero no importa_ lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo y pensaron que la llegada de lucy cambiaria algunas cosas por este sector.

. . .

Lucy mira estas son las canchas_ le dijo Loki.

¡Oh…! Hay muchas_ le dijo lucy con total asombro.

Si verdad_ hablo loki mirando las canchas.

¡Ver las canchas es de hombres!_ exclama Elfman con su típica pose de hombre.

Mira esta es la cancha de tenis_ le dice loki señalándole la cancha.

Y esa de allá es la basketball_ le dice Elfman señalando la dichosa cancha.

Y esa es la cancha de fútbol_ loki coge de la mano a lucy y la lleva a rastra a la cancha.

Y esa es la cancha de boli_ le dijo Elfman señalando la cancha que estaba un poco lejos.

Son gigantes las canchas, ¡me encantan!_ les dijo lucy con mucho ánimo.

Y más adelante están las canchas de atletismo, carreras y una para hacer cualquier otro deporte_ le dice loki acomodándose sus lentes.

Ven ahora te vamos a enseñar la alberca_ ahora le dice Elfman cogiéndola de la muñeca a rastras ya que Elfman corría demasiado rápido y atrás de ellos venia corriendo loki dando todo de sí mismo para poder alcanzarlos.

Ring… Ring…. Ring…._ La campana al sonar Elfman para en seco haciendo que lucy se golpee con el y loki que venia atrás no vio venir eso y no pudo parar a tiempo y termino chocando con ellos.

¡Elfman que rayos te pasa!_ le grita loki debajo de él ya casi sin aire.

¡Loki no es de hombres llegar tarde a los salones!_ le replica elfman en la parte de arriba.

Oye loki y donde esta Lucy_ le pregunta elfman ya que no veía a su compañera.

¡Oh!_ grita loki un poco alterado.

¡Lucy no es de hombres ser aplastada por ellos!_ le grita un poco alto para que lo pueda escuchar.

N-No soy u-un hombre…._ fue lo único qe pudo decir hasta que cayo en seco.

Loki y elfman se alarmaron un poco ya que vieron que su alma salía de su boca mientras flotaba.

Hay no…. Si mi hermana se entera de esto me castigara_ dijo elfman asustado por eso.

Y si erza se entera..._ loki trago duro al pensar en eso y le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

. . .

¡Achu!_ Erza y mira estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Salud_ les dijo Levy.

Gracias Levy_ dijeron las dos sobándose la nariz con la mano.

¿Chicas que nos toca ahora?_ les pregunto cana sin tomar ninguna cerveza.

Mmm… creo que nos toca…_ Levy puso su dedo en su mentón pensando en la materia que les tocaba ahora.

Matemáticas_ les contesto Levy con un tono perezoso.

Que mal ahora debo de ver a papá_ les dijo cana con total fastidio.

Y espero que lo soportes por dos horas_ le comento mira con una sonrisa y un extraño ambiente alrededor de ella con estrellitas flores y….¿conejitos? bueno es mira que se le puede hacer.

¡Ash…!_ grito un poco fastidiada por eso.

Las 4 chicas iban caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse a su salón de clase, para ahorrar tiempo decidieron planear la fiesta de Lucy mientras se iban a su salón pero sienten que alguien las estaban espiando erza al darse cuenta de eso decide voltearse y dirigirse a su supuesto ''acosador''.

¿Quien anda ahí?_ pregunta Erza con en voz alta y amenazante.

…_ nada absolutamente nada, nadie respondió pero quién diría algo si se tratara de una erza amenazándolos.

Erza vamos debemos ir al salón o llegaremos retrasadas_ le dijo Levy jalándola suavemente del brazo.

Cuando ya todas estaban caminando para ir al salón volvieron hablar sobre la bienvenida o mas bien fiesta sorpresa para lucy hasta que todas escucharon algunos murmullos atrás de ellas, al virarse no había nadie entonces siguieron caminando hasta que volvieron a escuchar los murmullos Cana se percato de donde venían aquellos murmullos, las chicas se dirigieron a la parte derecha del pasillo que dirigía a otro pasillo cuando ya estaban cerca y se asomaron para ver quién era su supuesto a acosador no se imaginaban de quien o quienes las estaban acosando.

¿Ustedes?_ preguntaron todas a la misma vez.

Continuara…..

* * *

Waaa puse el continuara porque pense que escribiria mucho ahora estoy trabajando en la 2 parte espero que les aya gustado :* el dia en que lo subi es 23/03/2014 si tienen dudas o algo me lo preguntan a sii creo que nadie se lo esperaba verdad


End file.
